Just This Once
by Lady Kazune Kikenshi
Summary: *EPILOGUE IS UP* Syaoran is very ill and Eriol is 'luckily' there to help the sick little wolf. Of course, Syaoran naturally has a few...okay, MANY problems with that. But will anything..unexpected..happen between the two? (Fluffy Shounen-ai)
1. Curiously Ill

_My first Eriol/Syaoran story! Sorry if its boring, stupid, pointless or just plain sucks...^^; Please read on!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura (darn...)   
  
TIMEFRAME: They are all in High School! Yes. They are NOT 10 year olds. Imagine them as 16 or 17 year olds please! (oh, you know they'll be cuter, taller and all—ahh...perfection... =^^= )   
PAIRING: Hiiragizawa Eriol/Li Syaoran (God, they're so adorable...)_

  
**~Just This Once~**   
_Chapter 1: Curiously Ill_

  
Syaoran slowly walked along the snow and ice covered road. He crossed his arms tighter against his chest to keep in warmth, clenching his teeth as a cold wind blew by unkindly. 

  
He was never used to the cold very much...never liked it very much...it was usually so much warmer back in Hong Kong.  
  
  
He felt horrible and tired...  
  
  
...too tired...  
  
  
_What's wrong with me? I probably just have a little cold…is this what the future 'Head of the Li Clan' reduces to when he gets a little cold?_  
  
  
His throat was tight, his body felt heavy, and every time he swallowed, it felt like he was swallowing needles. He swallowed again to make sure his analogy was right...   
  
  
Never mind. Instead of needles, make that knives. Sharp-as-hell knives...  
  
  
And as if things couldn't get worse...  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Meiling ran toward him. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Why do you always have to go to school so early?! At least wait for ME!!" she managed to catch up and walk next to her aloof cousin.  
  
  
"... ..." Syaoran had a lack of words to say to her. His eyes felt so heavy...they slightly drooped.  
  
  
"...something wrong?" Meiling asked quietly, her concern showed in her amber-eyes.  
  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Syaoran mumbled. He attempted to change the subject, "Hurry up, I don't want to get to school late because of you."   
  
  
  
  
  
((Desk Formation: Eriol is sitting in the front row, Tomoyo sits behind him, Sakura sits behind Tomoyo, and Syaoran sits behind Sakura))  
  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, students!" Yoshikawa-sensei greeted, "Take out your homework so it can be collected. Hiiragizawa-san, do collect the homework while I prepare class please."   
  
  
Eriol nodded, "Hai, sensei." he said politely. He got up and took out his own homework. Tomoyo handed her homework to him as he walked down the aisle, Sakura handed hers to him and…  
  
  
Eriol stopped, seeing Syaoran motionless. His brown-haired head lay on the desk, his folded arms beneath his head, his face hidden from view.  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Eriol whispered.  
  
  
"… … …"no response. No curse. Not even his infamous glare.  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura, as if asking for an answer. But Sakura gave Eriol a worried glance and shrugged her shoulders. What was wrong with Syaoran, she didn't know...She was clueless (as always).   
  
  
"Is there a problem, Hiiragizawa-san?" Yoshikawa-sensei asked, her sharp coffee-brown eyes scrutinized him from the distance.   
  
  
"Err, of course not, sensei." Eriol simply smiled.  
  
  
"Then please, do hurry and collect the rest of the class's homework. Unfortunately, we don't have the whole day for me to teach you all," Yoshikawa-sensei looked away and began writing notes on the chalkboard, "and God knows how much you all need that."  
  
  
As the teacher turned away, Eriol quickly knelt down and opened Syaoran's bag…searching, searching...there!   
  
  
Eriol found Syaoran's homework that was neatly written and placed a folder. He took it out and placed it on the pile and continued to collect the other students' homework, giving one last glance toward Syaoran.  
  
  
Throughout the whole class of Yoshikawa-sensei's lecture, Eriol resisted the urge to look back to Syaoran's seat.  
  
  
_Syaoran__ is behaving strangely...to see my descendent so fatigued...there must be something the matter—_ he couldn't finish his thoughts when...  
  
  
"Okay, students, go with your partner and work on your projects I assigned to you last week. I hope you all know that it is due this coming Monday. TODAY is FRIDAY, you have the weekend to finish your projects…I'm merely reminding you all since I know SOME of you decided to do it at the last minute…" she eyed a few, certain students.  
  
  
Some of the students shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
  
The bell rang (silent praises to God came from the uncomfortable students).  
  
  
"Have a good lunch—I expect to see good projects from ALL of you!" Yoshikawa-sensei said as she turned away and erased the board to prepare for the next coming class.  
  
  
Eriol walked to Syaoran's desk, seeing he was still in the same position as he was in the very beginning of the class.  
  
  
"Should we take him to the nurse, Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
  
"I don't really know if that's needed, Daidouji-san..." Eriol replied, a bit uncertain.  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura slightly shook Syaoran's shoulder. He didn't even stir at her touch... "...how are we even going to wake him up?!"  
  
  
"Hmm..." an evil smile crept upon Eriol's face. He leaned forward and whispered something in Syaoran's ear.  
  
  
"...I know you don't want to miss lunch...shall I awaken you with a deep kiss, Syaoran-kun? Such as in the fairy tales?" Eriol whispered, his lips slightly brushed against Syaoran's ear.  
  
  
Suddenly, as if awakened from a nightmare, Syaoran jolted awake and nearly fell out of his chair. He instantly glared at Eriol, despite the brilliant red blush upon his face.  
  
  
"Sugoi! What did you say to him?" clueless Sakura asked, amazed.  
  
  
"Eh heh..." Eriol modestly smiled, "I don't think you want to know, but since we're all friends…I said to him—"  
  
  
"Shut. Up. Hiiragizawa." Syaoran glared at Eriol as he gathered up his books.  
  
  
"Sakura-chan and I are going to the library and eat lunch there—ja matta!" Tomoyo smiled as she took Sakura by the hand and led her out of the classroom.  
  
  
Syaoran leaned his elbow against the desk, and held his head in his hand. He closed his eyes.   
  
  
_His aura..._ Eriol looked at Syaoran's fatigued state with a serious expression, _...it's__ so weak..._

He noticed the reddish-sickly color that tinted Syaoran's cheeks...his uneven, shallow breathing...his eyes were noticeably weary even when they were closed...  
  
  
"Are you ill, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked, even though he already knew that he was.  
  
  
"No, I'm like this all the time," Syaoran replied sarcastically, "…and what are you still doing here? Leave me alone." Syaoran mumbled irritably as he slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
  
"Well, I know you two must LOVE my class, but do get out now and enjoy your lunches, ne?" Yoshikawa-sensei suggested ever-so politely as she looked at the two boys with a friendly-mocking smile.  
  
  
"...hai, sensei." Syaoran sighed tiredly and got up, his shoulders slumped as he exited out the classroom.  
  
  
Eriol walked beside him as they walked down the empty hall. Everyone else was in the cafeteria or library.   
  
  
"You know, Syaoran-kun, we do have to finish that project." Eriol reminded lightly.  
  
  
"Hai, hai...we're almost done with it, right?" Syaoran asked, his voice soft with exhaustion, yet sounded irritable as always.  
  
  
"Yes. Since we left it at my house, we'll meet there today to finish it before the weekend, all right?" Eriol suggested politely.  
  
  
Silence...no response.  
  
  
Syaoran staggered over and leaned against the wall. He felt light-headed...dizzy...  
  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. 

                Syaoran looked at Eriol, thinking that the blue-haired boy was mocking him as always, however, all he saw were Eriol's worried gray eyes...  
  
  
Syaoran blushed and shrugged off Eriol's hand. He stepped away from the wall.  
  
  
"I'm fine," Syaoran snapped crossly, "I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked helpfully.  
  
  
"I don't NEED help and I don't WANT help from YOU, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran snapped, but he spoke a bit too soon...then...  
  
  
...strong vertigo took over Syaoran and he collapsed forward, his bookbag slipped off his shoulder and onto the floor.   
  
  
Syaoran's eyes instantly closed as he prepared to accept the fall...he would soon crash onto the hard, cold ground right about...now.  
  
  
_…nani?_ Syaoran felt himself lean against something...warm and firm. He was enveloped in secure warmth—_wait__ a second…_

Syaoran's eyes widened, his blurry eyes focusing on the school uniform…that belonged to Eriol, _…WHAT__?!?_  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun, if you fall so unexpectedly like that, next time I might be too surprised to catch you." Eriol said with a light-hearted mocking smile, holding the ill boy in his arms.  
  
  
Syaoran raised his brown eyes and they locked onto the dark gray eyes peering down at him.  
  
  
"You should rest," Eriol said softly, all mockery absent from his tone, "if you were ill, you should have notified Sakura or Tomoyo...or at least me..." his silvery-gray eyes seemed to cast a spell upon Syaoran, making him feel sleepy...making him feel at ease...   
  
  
...yet Syaoran tensed up and attempted to push himself out of Eriol's arms, but failed miserably and fell deeper in his arms.  
  
  
Syaoran felt his face grow hot from frustration and embarrassment, his head felt dizzy and heavy once again...he leaned his forehead against Eriol's chest, concentrating on regaining his mental stability. 

"…ahem." Eriol pretended it was nothing, yet a slight, almost invisible, pinkish hue crawled along his cheeks.  
  
  
"Damn..." Syaoran mumbled. "...onore..." he cursed at Eriol. Eriol simply accepted the curse with a smirk.  
  
  
"You can trust me, you know," Eriol said, smiling gently even though Syaoran couldn't see him, "but knowing you...you won't ever trust me, will you? Not even this once?"  
  
  
… … … … … … (the hesitating continued for a few more moments…)  
  
  
_…Just…just this once…I'll trust him_ Syaoran decided as he slowly sank into Eriol's warmth, his brown eyes fluttering to a close. He was too tired to care. _…just…this..once… _he drifted off to sleep that his fatigued body desired so very much.  
  
  
He felt Syaoran's body relax...Eriol looked at his peaceful sleep. Without thought, Eriol stroked Syaoran's cheek with the tips of his fingers and trailed down to his chin...  
  
  
Eriol shook out of his reverie. _This was no time for..for those thoughts, Eriol decided. He saw sweat begin to bead across Syaoran's head. Eriol used the back of his hand and felt Syaoran's forehead. He was burning with fever!  
  
  
Eriol looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, he quickly picked up the smaller boy in his arms and made his way toward the exit of the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon entering his home, he was instantly greeted by Suppi.  
  
  
"Eriol-sama! Glad to see you home so early! Was it an early dismissal today—?" Suppi stopped talking when he flew to the front door, seeing an unconscious Li Syaoran in his arms.  
  
  
"Eriol-saaaama!" Nakuru sang, "I just made some tea with the most delicious honey—oh ho, what's this?" Nakuru asked curiously with amusement as she looked at the scenario, "Have you been up to naughty things, Eriol-sama?" she chided playfully, yet a gleam of mischievous curiosity twinkled in her eyes.  
  
  
"Now, now, Nakuru-chan, no time for jesting…" Eriol chuckled, "Please prepare a bed for our ill guest, Nakuru-chan," Eriol requested, "and could you get a dish with cool water and a clean rag, Suppi-kun?"  
  
  
"Of course, Eriol-sama!" the two faithful guardians nodded their heads and went off.  
  
  
Eriol looked at the sleeping Syaoran again Though his arms were getting tired of carrying the smaller boy in his arms from the school all the way to his home...he didn't mind holding Syaoran for just a little longer...  
  
  
  
  
  
"...nnnhhh..." Syaoran slowly awoke. His eyes fluttered open...he was greeted bright crimson-pink eyes.  
  
  
"Hey, there, Syaoran-kuuuun!" Nakuru greeted, "Nice to see you're__ finally coming around."  
  
  
"..where...?" Syaoran looked around, seeing he was in a soft, warm bed. The room was nicely decorated with shades of black, vermilion red, and midnight blue. It had a nice comfortable look to it. There was even a large window that led to a balcony.  
  
  
"You're in Eriol-sama's mansion, of course. Like the guestroom? It's one of the best rooms in the house! He decorated it himself!" Nakuru remarked proudly, "Of course, with MY help."  
  
  
Syaoran tried to sit up, but his arms were shaking from the effort.  
  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun, take it easy, will you?" Nakuru said and pushed Syaoran back into bed. He sank in the pillows once more, "Eriol-sama did a lot to get your butt here, so don't make his effort go to waste by getting worse!" she tucked him in more.  
  
  
"...what..do you..mean?" Syaoran asked, realizing that his voice was raspy because of an extremely sore throat.  
  
  
"He carried you here all the way from school." Nakuru said, wetting a rag and patting Syaoran's forehead.   
  
  
Syaoran looked at Nakuru with a 'why the hell did he do that for me?' look on his face. She simply said, "That's what really good friends do for each other, don't they?"  
  
  
Syaoran was silent. Ever since the first day he had met Eriol, he never thought he and the navy-haired mage could be or would be 'friends'…but now…  
  
  
"That's quite enough talk, Nakuru-chan," Eriol walked in with the smile, "Thank you for watching over him while I was gone."  
  
  
"Your welcome, Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said cheerfully, "Need anymore help, just give me a call!" Nakuru disappeared out of the room.  
  
  
"...you..." Syaoran growled, glaring at Eriol suspiciously.   
  
  
"Heh…It's obvious that talking is hurting you—so why don't you curse at me later?" Eriol suggested as he set down a tray on a table next to Syaoran's bedside, "I think that's best."  
  
  
"...???" Syaoran looked at the tray, seeing a steaming bowl of soup. He looked at Eriol.  
  
  
"Yes, this is for you, if you wanted to ask that," Eriol answered as he held up a finger, just like Yamazaki telling one of his lies, and smiled, "'Nothing beats a cold like chicken soup!'" he said, reciting the ever-so famous quote.  
  
  
Syaoran hesitated…  
  
  
_I'm already in his debt deep enough...he CARRIED and invited me into his home, gave me a room...and now...this..._ Syaoran's eyes narrowed in humiliation. He looked away from Eriol and the bowl of soup despite his growling stomach. He clenched his teeth to bear it all.   
  
  
"Something the matter? Feeling worse?" Eriol asked with concern, looking at Syaoran's turned-away face.  
  
  
"...I'm..getting..out..." Syaoran mumbled with his raspy voice, "...of..here."  
  
  
"…sumimasen?" Eriol blinked.  
  
  
Syaoran slipped out the bed on the other side, across from Eriol.   
  
  
"Syaoran-kun—!" Eriol protested.  
  
  
"...urusai." Syaoran grumbled. He felt vertigo ensnare his senses and balance. He stumbled over his own feet and his hand flew out and grasped the small table next to the bedside for support. He shut his eyes to subdue the spinning feeling that engulfed him.  
  
  
His eyes drooped...god, he wanted to sleep...  
  
  
_I don't remember ever being this sick before…and this is the worst time possible…_ he thought...he slightly leaned forward, his feet wavered, his grip on the table loosened, and prepared to fall to the hard ground…  
  
  
~*~ Author's Note ~*~  
  
Hope you liked it so far! I'll put up the next very soon, I promise! (so please, please, PLEASE review!) I don't see too many Syaoran/Eriol fan fics out there...how sad...I guess there aren't too many fans out there, but I like this couple! ^^ And for those that hate this couple and thus flame me---FINE! I don't care what you say! I like this couple and I very much doubt I'll change my opinion on them.  
  
So all flames will be pointed to and laughed at. As for all other reviews, I will cherish them!  
  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Ohayo-gozaimasu: a polite way of saying "good morning" or "good afternoon"  
Sensei: teacher  
Sumimasen: excuse me?  
Daijoubu desu ka? : Are you all right?  
Kuso: damn  
Onore: damn you (don't you love Syaoran's vocabulary?)  
Urusai: shut up_


	2. A Lecture, A Dream, A Threat

Note: Thank you for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it! Please enjoy the story! 

**~Just This Once~**  
_Chapter 2: A Lecture, A Dream, A Threat_

_  
Previously what had happened:_  
  
***   
  
_"...urusai." Syaoran grumbled. He felt slight vertigo take over him. He stumbled over his own feet and his hand flew out and grasped the small table next to the bedside for support.  
  
His eyes drooped...god, he wanted to sleep...  
  
_I don't remember being this sick before..._ he thought...he slightly leaned forward, his feet wavered, his grip on the table loosened, and…   
_  
  
***  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Eriol's arms went around Syaoran's torso from behind, supporting the sickly boy before he fell to the ground, "you need to get some more sleep…" Eriol looked at the back of Syaoran's head.

  
_…why is he acting like this? Even when he can hardly stand on his own two feet, he is still as stubborn as if he actually had the energy to spare! _Eriol thought with a frown. 

_ …does he hate me that much…?_ Eriol thought.

  
"...I'm..going...home!" Syaoran growled though clenched teeth, his eyes felt heavy with illness. He tried to pull himself out of Eriol's arms, but Eriol was holding tightly enough for no escape.

  
"Doushite?" Eriol asked quietly, feeling Syaoran grow tense in his arms.   
  
  
"...I'm...I'm already..in your debt enough!" he growled, almost weakly when vertigo hit him again.  
  
  
_I see...it's his pride. That's why. Hmph._ Eriol's eyes slightly narrowed. His arms slipped off Syaoran, he grasped his shoulders and made the slightly shorter boy turn around.  
  
  
Syaoran was face to face with Eriol now, the dark blue-haired boy's hands tightly grasped the brown-haired boy's shoulders.  
  
  
"Understand this, Syaoran (leaving out the -kun purposely), everyone has their limits," Eriol said seriously, his gray eyes sharp, piercing Syaoran so his words could get through the brown-eyed boy's head, "and that DOES include you—so frankly, I will not allow you to leave this room until your temperature goes down to a considerable point. Period." he said firmly and with such finality that even Syaoran could not speak against the mage.  
  
  
Syaoran blinked, a blush crawled its way across his cheeks, somewhat touched and grateful…   
  
  
"And look, you're getting worse, your face is getting red." Eriol remarked as he removed one hand off Syaoran's shoulder and placed his hand under Syaoran's bangs and pressed his hand against his forehead.  
  
  
Syaoran blushed a brighter red upon Eriol's action...however, he had to admit it to himself that Eriol's cool, gentle touch felt...soothing. Syaoran quickly turned his head away from Eriol's hand.  
  
  
"You're still burning with fever—please go back to bed, Syaoran-kun." Eriol requested, his gray eyes softening as he looked at the stubborn wolf.  
  
  
"...just..this once—" Syaoran growled as he moved past Eriol and sat down on the edge of the bed tiredly.  
  
  
Eriol arched an eyebrow in question, waiting for him to finish.  
  
  
"—I'm..going..to trust..you," Syaoran finished reluctantly. He slipped back in the bed and turned on his side, away from Eriol. "And..if you do..anything suspicious, I.._will_..kill you."  
  
  
Eriol slightly bowed his head, hiding his smile. _Just this once, hmm?__ I'm not surprised...but such a shame...only just this once._

  


  
"Is he sleeping again?" Suppi asked as he flew toward his master, who just exited from Syaoran's room.  
  
  
Holding the tray, the soup untouched, he answered, "Yes, unfortunately, he wasn't able to eat anything. I should really try to give Syaoran more fluids since he's so ill."  
  
  
"He's that ill? I never expected someone like HIM get a cold. You'd think he'd scare the germs away with his glare." Suppi said, slowly flying next to his master now.  
  
  
  
"Hai," Eriol nodded with a laugh, "I'm sure that he doesn't get ill easily...but when he does, he gets it quite seriously."  
  
  
"Worried about him, aren't you." Suppi said, not really a question, but a statement.  
  
  
"Well, of course, I am," Eriol answered, entering the kitchen and setting down the tray on the countertop, "it's natural for me to worry about my descendant—"  
  
  
"I didn't mean like that," Suppi said, "You know what I really mean, Eriol-sama." eyeing his master as he sat on the edge of the countertop and crossed his little arms.  
  
  
Eriol turned his eyes toward Suppi slowly. _It is better to push my feelings aside...it's all..for the best, _he thought with a lingering smile on his face and asked innocently, his wonderful acting skills kicked in, "What ever do you mean then, Suppi-kun?"   
  
  
"Hm," Suppi frowned at his master. Eriol couldn't hide anything from HIM and they both knew it, "you may be the most powerful sorcerer in the world and you may be able to keep a smile upon your face under the greatest fears or stresses of life, but you cannot hold up an act or lie to me, Eriol-sama."  
  
  
There was a silence between the master and servant, they stared each other down...  
  
  
Finally after their staring contest, Eriol let out a soft sigh of either defeat or concealed frustration.   
  
  
"Suppi-kun, what I feel for Syaoran is...isn't...it isn't normal," Eriol said with difficulty. He composed himself quickly, "he has Kinomoto Sakura. And she loves him very much."  
  
  
"You don't know if he feels that way toward her." Suppi said pointedly.  
  
  
"It's best to leave the matter untouched." Eriol declared and went toward the exit of the kitchen.  
  
  
Just before his master left completely...  
  
  
"You are very mature for this age, Eriol-sama," Suppi remarked. Eriol stopped for a moment by the doorway, "don't let any immature, narrow-minded thoughts of hesitance stop you."  
  
  
"… …" Eriol exited the kitchen.  
  


  


  
  
"C-come back here!!" Syaoran stumbled along a rocky path, heavy fog clouded around him. He ran after this...this figure...this figure that walked away from him, farther and farther away...  
  
  
_The person's only walking, damn it!!! Why am I having such a hard time catching up to whoever it is?!_ he thought angrily. The heavy fog seemed to weigh him down, making his body feel 10 times heavier.  
  
  
He grew tired, yet he refused to stop chasing this mysterious figure.  
  
  
"Who are you?!!?" Syaoran demanded, running harder, sweat dripped down the sides of his face and off his chin, "Stop walking!"  _Stop getting away from me!!!  
  
  
The figure stopped and slowly turned around, however, the fog covered the person's identity.   
  
  
Syaoran slightly slowed down, straining his eyes to see who it was...he couldn't see, so he ran harder than before, refusing to stop running until the person's face was seen.  
  
  
Even though the person stopped walking, the mysterious individual seemed farther away...but then the mysterious figure held out a hand to Syaoran despite their far distance apart.  
  
  
Syaoran desperately shot out his hand, determined to find out WHO this person was...suddenly the distance that separated the Syaoran and the unknown-individual suddenly disappeared.  
  
  
_A-almost!!_ Syaoran thought, his fingertips brushed those of the person's__...so close...Syaoran took another step forward and he grasped the person's hand! _Yatta__!!_  
  
  
Syaoran felt as if a great burden was lifted off his shoulders. Then—  
  
  
_Nani__!?!_ Syaoran felt the ground beneath disappeared in a whirl of darkness, his eyes widened. The grip between Syaoran's hand and the unknown-person's hand loosened...  
  
  
He gasped as he was slowly falling into the darkness, his hand slipped from the other person's. Syaoran felt as if he lost something (or someone) precious.  
  
  
"...IIE!!" he yelled, disappointment, frustration, regret, and sadness struck him like spears all at once. _

  


  
"No, no, no, no!!"   
  
  
"Ahh!" Eriol backed away, his hand flew to his cheekbone that would soon bruise.  
  
  
"...iie! ..IIE!" he cried out, sweat dripped down his head as the darkness twisted and gripped him without mercy.   
  
  
Eriol went forward again and pinned Syaoran's shoulders to the bed, "Syaoran! Syaoran-kun!!! Wake up! Yobisamasu!!"  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes shot open, yet he still thought he was in a dream, his vision was awfully shadowy and obscure.  
  
  
"...No!" Syaoran didn't see Eriol or notice that he was holding him down. He shot up in bed and…  
  
  
BANG.  
  
  
Eriol fell back onto the floor in an awkward sitting position, clutching his head with one hand and one eye shut in pain.  
  
  
Syaoran fell backwards onto the bed, also clutching his head in pain.  
  
  
"Itai..." Eriol and Syaoran both mumbled at the same time. When Syaoran shot up in a sitting position in bed, he hit his head against Eriol's...^.^;  
  
  
Eriol stood up, smiling, his head slightly still spinning, "Mou...I never expected it to be so painful when I decided to take care of you." he said light-heartedly, softly rubbing his injured head.  
  
  
"...I think..that's the first..successful hit...I ever gave..you..." Syaoran mumbled, sitting up.   
  
  
Eriol chuckled from Syaoran's 'friendly' remark. "Proud, are you?"  
  
  
"…very, actually." was the blunt reply.  
  
  
"Feeling better after your nap?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
Syaoran ignored his question and asked suspiciously, "Why..were you..so close to..me when I..was..sleeping?" his voice was more raspy than before.  
  
  
"You were having a nightmare and you practically was about to fall off the bed from your thrashing and yelling," Eriol answered, "so I tried to hold you down and wake you up...but that didn't work as well as I hoped." ^_^;;  
  
  
"..oh," Syaoran murmured, remembering the dream...his eyes glazed over as he got lost in thought. He absently rubbed his throat, from all the yelling he did while he was dreaming, his sore throat felt like sandpaper and dust now.  
  
  
"Was your dream that disturbing?" Eriol asked curiously as he fixed his glasses, but they kept getting crooked.  
  
  
"...huh?" Syaoran slowly snapped out his thoughts and looked at Eriol.  
  
  
"Your dream," Eriol replied. "Was it disturbing?" trying to fix his glasses.  
  
  
"..sort of," Syaoran mumbled slowly. He looked at Eriol strangely. "...I think your glasses are broken."  
  
  
"I'm beginning to think so, too." Eriol agreed with a sight and took off his glasses, looking at them closely. He saw that the nose piece and part of the silver-rimmed frame was wrecked.   
  
  
"..it must have broken when I hit your head with mine...sorry." Syaoran said quietly, yet sincerely.  
  
  
"Ah, quite all right," Eriol said with a smile and easily shrugged it off, "I can see fine without my glasses; things far away are just blurry." and he stepped forward and put the glasses down on the table.  
  
  
Syaoran took the chance and saw Eriol without his glasses close up. He looked...different in a way. He looked more relaxed and carefree without his glasses instead of smart, light-hearted and somewhat..dangerous..with his glasses on.   
  
  
"Something the matter?" Eriol asked, noticing Syaoran staring at him.  
  
  
"N-no." Syaoran said quickly and turned away.  
  
  
"Well, I'll go get your tea. I'm sure it's ready now," Eriol declared, "Peppermint tea does help a sore throat! And from all that yelling you did, your throat must feel worse, ne?" he stood by the doorway.  
  
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want Eriol to know he felt worse—he'd be damned to let Eriol know he was more vulnerable than he was before!   
  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Eriol said ever-so helpfully. "You yelled quite loudly...was Syao-kun dreaming of something…inappropriately pleasurable?" Eriol smirked evilly.   
  
  
He was joking, of course, but provoking Syaoran was so much fun, he just couldn't resist!! (oh, admit it, who could?)

  
Syaoran blushed several shades of red when he realized what Eriol was talking about, "..hentai!" he growled in his raspy voice and   
threw a pillow as hard as possible toward Eriol.  
  
  
Eriol quickly closed the door, the pillow hitting the door quite soundly despite its softness. Eriol opened the door and peered in at Syaoran.  
  
  
"Oh, don't be bashful, Syao-kun. We all occasionally have our naughty—"   
  
  
"…I'll kill you..Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran threw two pillow this time, however, both were unfortunately unsuccessful as a laughing Eriol quickly closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~*~ Author's Note ~*~  
  
I tried to make this Chapter better than the last...I hoped it was, but I won't know until you review for me! Please, PRETTY PLEASE??? Well, seriously, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll post the next one up soon, I promise! I kept my promise before, didn't I? ^^ 

  
  
~**~ Special Thanks ~**~   
  
Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter (and hopefully for the chapters ahead)!! I know there aren't many fans for Eriol/Syaoran fanfics, so I wasn't even expected 2 reviews! ^_^; but I am glad that I actually received more than I expected! I really like to know what you guys think of my story and my writing. And I'm happy my glossary really does help every now and then! ^_^ The reviews I received really made my day! Actually, it made my week!! XD   
  
So THANK YOU VERY MUCH! DOMO ARIGATOU! 

  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Doushite: Why?  
Yatta: Yeah!

Itai: ouch  
Hentai: Pervert (come on, we seen this word oh, so many times)


	3. Importance of the Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters  
  
**  
~Just This Once~**

  
_Chapter 3: Importance of the Dream_  
  


_Previously what happened:_  
  
***  
  
_"Oh, don't be bashful, Syao-kun. We all have naughty--"   
  
"...I'll kill..you, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran threw two pillow this time, however, both were unsuccessful as a laughing Eriol quickly closed the door and made his way to the kitchen._  
  
***  
  
  
A sharp whistle was heard from the kitchen, Eriol walked in and saw the kettle on the stove screaming as steam was blown from the spout. Eriol turned off the stove and made the arrangements for tea.  
  
  
"Eriol-sama, Suppi-kun won't let me give him a haircut!" Nakuru walked in the kitchen, complaining as she held scissors in one hand and a comb in the other.  
  
  
"And why is that?" Eriol asked, amused.  
  
  
"He's complaining about last time when I almost cut off a bit of his ear—but that was LAST TIME and I ALMOST did, but I didn't!" Nakuru replied, putting much emphasis on the words that would make her seem innocent.  
  
  
"I'll be damned to hell before I let her go anywhere near my fur again." Suppi muttered to himself in another room as he flipped a page through a magazine.  
  
  
"What's this? Making peppermint tea?" she asked slightly sniffing the tea leaves in the teapot.  
  
  
"Hai," Eriol nodded, "this will help Syaoran-kun with that sore throat of his."   
  
  
"Syaoran-kun is still here? I thought he'd be jumping out the window!" Nakuru laughed. "He doesn't like to be near us...for _some reason."  
  
  
"True," Eriol nodded, "I'm quite surprised as well—however, he's ill and I'm sure he understands he has no other choice. I'm sure he doesn't mind it too much."  
  
  
Nakuru was silent for a while and said, "...ne, Eriol-sama...what happened to your face?" Nakuru reached out and lightly touched the bruise on Eriol's cheekbone.  
  
  
Eriol slightly winced, surprised by the pain. Syaoran had hit him harder than he expected...  
  
  
"Oh, I accidentally bumped into the wall," Eriol replied, lying so very well, "I was careless while I was lost in thought."  
  
  
"And where are your glasses?" she asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at him with a frown that belonged to a doubtful, 'I-don't-believe-you' sister-like figure.  
  
  
"They dropped when I hit the wall and broke," Eriol said with a smile, "I'll get a new pair during the weekend."  
  
  
"..you normally aren't so..you know..careless," Nakuru murmured, narrowing her eyes. "..are you keeping something from me, Eriol-sama?"  
  
  
"Of course, not." Eriol said quietly, putting the needed things on the tray.  
  
  
"Hmm..okay..." she nodded her doubtfully. She wouldn't openly accuse her master of lying to her, "One more thing..."  
  
  
Eriol sighed inwardly. Why did he do to make his guardians so stubborn? He must have accidentally done something inadvertent when he made them...  
  
  
"...what is it?" Eriol asked, forcing a light smile.  
  
  
"...you know that this is the perfect opportunity to tell him, don't you?" Nakuru asked, her eyes serious.  
  
  
Eriol looked at her with fake curiosity, however, knew what she was getting at...  
  
  
"You know, you're weird, Eriol-sama," Nakuru remarked quietly, "why are you so hesitant to do what you want? You never were before, why are you now?"  
  
  
Eriol turned his eyes toward Nakuru and looked at her in question.  
  
  
"Why don't you take the chance? That's what you'd usually do if you really care for someone...well...I've read a lot of romance books and all...so...I guess I don't really know..."  
  
  
As much as Eriol did not want to listen to her, Nakuru's words did make much sense and made an impact on him...  
  
  
"...Nakuru-chan..." Eriol started.  
  
  
Ding-dong...ding-dong...  
  
  
Someone was at the door...  
  
  
"I'll go get it, Eriol-sama! Just take the tea up to your Xiao-Lang!" Nakuru said playfully as she skipped away, still holding the scissors that made her look like a madwoman ready to kill.  
  
  
_…my Xiao-Lang…?_ A sweatdrop ran down his head, as a blush tinted his face as he thought of the prospect of that.  
  
  
_

  
  
  
  
  


  
Opening the door, she saw...  
  
  
"Meiling-chan!" Nakuru greeted, yet despaired inwardly. She must have done something bad in her past life to have MEILING at the door...  
  
  
Meiling glared at Nakuru and thrust Syaoran's bag in Nakuru's face.  
  
  
"Where is he?" Meiling demanded.  
  
  
"Eh...who?" Nakuru smiled nervously.  
  
  
"My Syaoran-kun!" Meiling growled, glaring at Nakuru more. "He's not at Kinomoto's home—he must be here!!!"  
  
  
"Ohhhh...him," Nakuru said, "Yeah, about him...he's working with Eriol on..ah..on a project—he must have forgotten his bookbag! Silly Syaoran-kun...silly, silly boy!" Nakuru laughed nervously as she reached out for the bag, hoping that Meiling would go away soon...  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun would NEVER forget his bag unless he was hurt or in trouble or dead—Hey!" Meiling started.  
  
  
Nakuru grabbed the bookbag from Meiling. "Thanks, Meiling-chan! See you later!" Nakuru slammed the door in Meiling's face.  
  
  
"...GRRRRRR..." Meiling's eyebrow twitched.  
  
  
"...phew..." Nakuru mumbled in relief.  
  
  
Suppi flew in front of Nakuru.  
  
  
"Who did you slam the door to? A salesperson?" Suppi asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
  
"No. Worse. Li Meiling." Nakuru replied.  
  
  
"Let me in!" Meiling yelled through the door. "How dare you do this to me?!?"   
  
  
Nakuru rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Good decision, Nakuru." Suppi murmured, grateful the door was closed to suppress most of the annoying yelling and demands from Syaoran's former fiancée.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
Eriol opened the door, seeing Syaoran's head turned toward the window. Soft snowflakes slowly fell down from the pale sky.  
  
  
"What time is it?" Syaoran asked.   
  
  
"Almost quarter after 6," Eriol replied, walking over and setting the tray down. "It'll get dark very soon."  
  
  
"...yeah, I know." Syaoran mumbled softly, sparing his sore throat as best as possible. He stared at the sky tinted with light lavender and different shades of blue, the stars were slightly visible as well.  
  
  
"Of course, you'll be staying here for the night. I don't particularly like to drive through such icy conditions and you don't seem fit to walk," Eriol said, "do you want to call Wei?"  
  
  
"No, he doesn't live with me anymore." Syaoran said, slightly straightening up in his sitting position with his back against the wall.   
  
  
"Sou desu ka?" Eriol asked, slightly surprised as he sat down on the chair next to Syaoran's bedside. He never knew that Syaoran now lived alone...  
  
  
"I'm old enough to live by myself," Syaoran pointed out, "my mother wants me to finish school here and then go back to China to enroll into a University there."   
  
  
"Aa, I see," Eriol nodded quietly. He picked up the teapot and poured the hot liquid into the teacup, "well, I guess I can expect as much."  
  
  
Syaoran watched, noting Eriol had much grace and skill with handling the teapot, seeing that not one drop was spilled. He then noticed a bruise on Eriol's cheekbone...  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa...did I do that?" Syaoran asked quietly, feeling guilt strike him instantly.  
  
  
"Oh, this?" Eriol touched the bruise. "No, I just accidentally bumped into the door—I guess I need my glasses more than I expected!" Eriol chuckled. Lying very sufficiently was a gift of his.  
  
  
"Oh...okay." Syaoran nodded slowly.  
  
  
While Syaoran was caught in the midst of his nightmare, he actually did hit Eriol with his knuckles without knowing...but Eriol didn't mind. Syaoran didn't mean to do it, after all.  
  
  
            "Here drink this. All of it," Eriol said, handing Syaoran the teacup, "and swallow these, too. I'm sure they'll take the fever down." he handed Syaoran two white Vitamin C pills.  
  
  
Syaoran reluctantly took it, feeling guilty and embarrassed that ERIOL was taking care of HIM...  
  
  
...he sighed and gave up. There really was nothing he could do... Syaoran sipped in the minty drink, feeling the liquid caress his sore throat.   
  
  
"I'd think you'd be more enthusiastic to go back home to Hong Kong," Eriol remarked, "it is your true home, after all."  
  
  
"Yeah, well...I guess I just gotten used to being around here." Syaoran remarked carelessly.  
  
  
Eriol noticed that Syaoran's usual irritable, 'leave-me-alone-you're-bothering-me' voice was coming back. Eriol smiled, but decided not to say anything.  
  
  
"You don't want to leave Sakura's side, do you? Is that why you don't want to leave?" Eriol asked after a pause.  
  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol with a 'none-of-your-business' glare.  
  
  
"Leaving friends can be a difficult thing, I suppose." Eriol shrugged, his gray eyes stared out the window. "I'll be leaving back for England after I finish as well."  
  
  
"...y-you are?" Syaoran asked, feeling something..react..in his stomach and chest.  
  
  
"Yes, well, I don't really have any other objectives..." Eriol murmured, looking at the ground for a moment. _Well, actually I do have one last objective and I'd like to work on it..._ he glanced at Syaoran, then looked back at the window _...but...it cannot be..should not be..touched…_  
  


Eriol glanced at Syaoran wistfully for a few seconds and swiftly set his gaze back toward the sky.

  
  
"What about Kaho, your fiancée?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"I—we—decided it was best to split apart," Eriol answered, receiving a wide-eyed glance from Syaoran, "she will work here and I will go back to England. Simple."  
  
  
"I thought you—she—I thought you guys loved each other." Syaoran said, faltering on his words out of sheer surprise.  
  
  
"Well...she was in love with my past self," Eriol said, standing up and walked to the window, staring at the crescent-moon. "But I really am not exactly Clow Reed anymore. She seemed to look past ME...and was in love with HIM even though he really wasn't there anymore."  
  
  
Syaoran nodded his head in understanding, even though Eriol's back was turned toward him.  
  
  
"And it's strange to see an intelligent woman of 27 years of age in love with someone who appears to be much younger than she." Eriol said with a little laugh.  
  
  
"Yeah, well, either way, I never really liked her in the first place." Syaoran drank down the last of the tea, along with the two Vitamin C pills.  
  
  
"Done?" Eriol turned around.  
  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran replied.  
  
  
"Take one more cup and I'll let you sleep—you still look tired." Eriol remarked, walking back.   
  
  
Syaoran absently handed him the cup. Eriol filled it once more and handed him the teacup again. He sat back down on the chair when Syaoran took the drink.  
  
  
"Thinking about that dream of yours?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
"...yeah. How'd you know? Lucky guess?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
"Well, no. You just had that..dreamy..look on your face." Eriol pointed out with a smile.  
  
  
Syaoran looked at him strangely.  
  
  
"A pun was intended." Eriol remarked.  
  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Oh... ha ha ha..."   
  
  
"Such enthusiasm," Eriol said sarcastically, "you make a good actor. Now, what do you find wrong with your dream?"  
  
  
"I just don't understand it," Syaoran replied thoughtfully. He didn't like it when he couldn't understand things. "I...argh, never mind."  
  
  
"No, no, go on," Eriol said patiently, "I do have a knack on interpreting dreams."  
  
  
Syaoran frowned at Eriol, "I'm not exactly sure if I WANT to tell you about my dreams—since you're the last person I trust."  
  
  
"Now, now, no need for cruel, reserved jokes." Eriol said with a smile.   
  
  
"Who said I was joking?" Syaoran asked coolly as he sipped his tea.  
  
  
"Well, if you want to be utterly _clueless _about what your dream really meant...fine...living a lifestyle like Sakura's isn't bad, I'm sure..." Eriol drawled.  
  
  
"All right, ALL RIGHT..." Syaoran snapped. Eriol KNEW Syaoran hated to be clueless and he was using it to his advantage. Jerk.  
  
  
"Good!" Eriol said, pleased with Syaoran's surrender.   
  
  
"I was running after someone..." Syaoran started.  
  
  
"A family member or a significant other?" Eriol questioned.  
  
  
"...probably someone I..eh..never mind, I don't want to start this." Syaoran growled and took a big gulp of his tea, despite the fact that it nearly burned a hole through his tongue.  
  
  
"Oh, come now..." Eriol urged. "We're both men—well,_ I am at least, I'm not exactly sure about you..."  
  
  
Syaoran gripped a pillow next to him, glaring at his navy-haired target.  
  
  
"I was simply joking!" Eriol put his hands up in defense, "Ahem, go on, you can't stop now."   
  
  
"...I was probably chasing after someone I—liked a lot," Syaoran said quickly, a blush formed over his face, "Anyway, I was running after someone along a rocky road..the fog seemed to press me down as I chased after that person...What does that mean, hmm, smartass?" he glared at Eriol who for some reason was trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
  
"Do you really not understand this dream, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked, amused.   
  
  
"Why the hell do you think I'm asking YOU, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran snapped. "Of course, I don't understand!"  
  
  
"Well, it's simple, actually...but you're probably oblivious to the fact since you're not the most emotional or romantic person." Eriol remarked, crossing his arms with an analytical look upon his face, yet laughter bubbled in his throat.  
  
  
"What does it mean then?" Syaoran asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
  
"Well...most likely you're chasing after someone you care deeply about. More than a friend and differently from a family member. You couldn't see this person, correct?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I couldn't see the face."  
  
  
"Well, you're in DENIAL then. Since you couldn't see WHO this person was, you might not know or have accepted the fact that you're in love with this person," Eriol said. All attention from Syaoran was on him.   
  
  
Eriol finished, "And the rocky road and heavy fog says that the past behind you and the future ahead of you was and will be hard."  
  
  
"...so I'm in love with a person that will make my life difficult???" Syaoran arched his eyebrow. "That sounds ridiculous...are you sure you're good at telling this stuff?"   
  
  
"Well...how hard were you running? Were you trying to catch up to this person?" Eriol inquired.  
  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran remembered the sweat rolling down his face...how determined he was to reach this person...  
  
  
"Well, then!" Eriol said with a smile. "I think your dream signifies that you're willing to go at any lengths for this person you love—I guess everyone has a romantic side, ne?" Eriol eyed Syaoran with a smirk that was slightly evil-like.  
  
  
"...whatever...oh, just shut up." Syaoran blushed, glaring at Eriol as best he could. He remembered when the person reached out to him… _

_Whoever it was...at least my feelings may be returned...who was it? Sakura? …Maybe… Tomoyo? …No… Meiling? …Hell no… WHO then?_ he could vaguely remember the silhouette. But...  
  
  
"Do you think it was Sakura?" Eriol asked quietly, looking at the window again.  
  
  
"...m-maybe..." Syaoran said uncertainly.  
  
  
Eriol's eyes drooped with disappointment.  
  
  
"I figured," Eriol forced a flawless smile. "You two...seemed to have been meant for each other...from the very beginning." his voice was dull, though he tried to sound as sincere as possible.  
  
  
"Mm...yeah," Syaoran mumbled. In some way...he..he KNEW it wasn't Sakura he was chasing after...the silhouette...no, it wasn't HER...it was… "...someone else..." he murmured to himself.  
  
  
"Sumimasen?" Eriol didn't hear the last part.  
  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran said and swallowed the last of the tea.  
  
  
Eriol stood up, still having the bitter disappointment bite its way into his stomach and heart, yet he still held a smile upon his face.   
  
  
_Syaoran loves Sakura..._ Eriol thought heavily. _...I knew it was useless. It was wise for me not to go any further with Syaoran...we can only be friends…nothing more_ he thought with utter despair.  
  
  
"Well, I'll go and let you rest," Eriol said, eager to leave the room for a moment's peace by himself. "I'll take the dishes down now." he held out his hand to take the teacup.  
  
  
"Do you really think that dream means anything?" Syaoran asked quietly, looking down at the teacup in his hands.  
  
  
"...usually all dreams mean something significant." Eriol answered.   
  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh. He looked at Eriol and was about to hand him the teacup, but...  
  
  
"... ..." Syaoran inwardly gasped, his eyes widening as he looked at Eriol.  
  
  
Through the glass window, the crescent moon hung overhead, the hues of dark lavender and blue were set behind Eriol. The fat puffs of snowflakes, that were slowly falling, looked somewhat like...fog. Eriol looked gentle, dignified, tranquil, and powerful all at the same time as the soft moonlight glowed upon him.  
  
  
"Ijou desu, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked if something was wrong.  
  
  
"... ..." Syaoran sat silent. Eriol was holding out a hand to him...he...he looked like the mysterious, unknown individual...  
  
  
Then it hit Syaoran—very hard, in fact.  
  
  
_M-my dream...it...him..._ Syaoran thought, his brown eyes grew wide, his breathing grew faster as flashes of the mysterious silhouette and Eriol came together as one in Syaoran's mind…  
  
  
…the mysterious figure that reached out to him…  
  
  
…it was…  
  
  
…_H-Hiiragizawa...it's Eriol..._ Syaoran swallowed, his eyes locked onto Eriol. He felt his soul tremble. _…oh, God._  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Eriol slowly withdrew his hand, looking at Syaoran strangely. "Daijoubu desu ka...?"   
  
  
Syaoran had suddenly grew pale for some reason…  
  
  
  
~*~ Author's Note ~*~   
  
I hope the story is getting a little more interesting for you all! ^^ Thank you for the reviews, everyone! =^_^= I will post the next chapter A.S.A.P.   
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Sou desu ka? : Really?; Is that so?  
Sumimasen? : Excuse me?; Pardon? (polite way of speaking)   
Ijou desu? : Is something wrong?


	4. Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**~Just This Once~**

  
_Chapter 4: Conflict_  
  
  


  
_What previously happened:_  
  
***  
  
…H-Hiiragizawa...it's Eriol…_ Syaoran swallowed, his eyes locked onto Eriol. He felt his soul tremble. _...oh, God._  
  
"Syaoran-kun...?" Eriol slowly withdrew his hand, looking at Syaoran strangely. "Daijoubu desu ka...?"  
  
Syaoran had suddenly grew pale all of a sudden…  
_  
***  
  
  


  
The very first thought that came into Syaoran's mind was: _Oh God. I have to get out of here. Now now now now now…_  
  
  
Syaoran shakily set down the teacup on the table and got out of the bed, across from Eriol. The realization that he cared for Eriol was still shocking and foreign to Syaoran's emotionless, cold demeanor.   
  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?" Eriol grew worried, watching Syaoran back away from him.  
  
  
"...it was supposed to be Sakura or…or at least Meiling, damn it!" Syaoran growled, furious with himself.   
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked, bewildered, partly wondering if the Vitamin pills had some kind of strange effect.  
  
  
Eriol's words rang in Syaoran's head…

'..more than a friend...you're in DENIAL then...might not know or accepted the fact that you're in love with that person...you're willing to go at any length for that person...'   
  
_  
…and it was ERIOL all along!_ Syaoran clenched his teeth.  
  
  
The words echoed through his head. Syaoran always knew he felt..differently..toward Eriol than with Sakura...he didn't understand the feelings....but now...  
  
_  
I won't...I won't let him find out!_ Syaoran couldn't stand it. He went for the door, not caring that his body felt languid and heavy. He forced his shaky legs to go forward. _I CAN'T let him find out…_  
  
  
He reached for the doorknob, but...  
  
  
Quickly moving forward, Eriol stood in front of the door, blocking Syaoran's path with his body.  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Eriol demanded, utterly puzzled by the boy's sudden action.  
  
  
"Out of my way." Syaoran growled, his brown eyes serious and dark.  
  
  
"Well, at least your sore throat is better—"   
  
  
"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran glared.  
  
  
"Do you actually think you can walk to your apartment in your condition?" Eriol asked, his gray eyes narrowed with seriousness. "I doubt you can even walk down the stairs without falling!" he glanced at Syaoran's legs that slightly trembled with vain effort.  
  
  
"I'll take the risk!" Syaoran snapped as he stepped to the side and walked for the door, but Eriol simply shadowed Syaoran and stood in his path once again.  
  
  
Their eyes met again, their glares clashing…  
  
  
"I already told you once to get out of my way!" Syaoran didn't know how much longer he could stand upright. 

If he collapsed in the snow—fine! As long as he was off Eriol's property, that is.   
  
  
"And I already told you that I wasn't going to let you leave until your temperature goes down!" Eriol retorted.  
  
  
They glared each other down.  
  
  
"I'm not going to tell you again, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said in a low, threatening voice, his brown eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
  
"I don't care how many times you do or don't say it, I refuse to let you leave in such ill conditions." Eriol said, his gray eyes could have pierced through solid metal.  
  
  
Syaoran clenched his teeth and pushed Eriol aside with one arm, Eriol grabbed Syaoran's forceful arm and pulled him forward. Syaoran gasped, not expecting for Eriol to react so quickly.  
  
  
Eriol swiftly turned Syaoran around and pinned him to the wall by the door.   
  
  
"If you didn't know, I was being totally serious," Eriol informed, his gray eyes locked onto Syaoran's brown eyes. Syaoran slightly blushed, seeing how close they were...he tried to hide it as best as possible. "I won't let you go, Syaoran." Syaoran blushed a brighter red.  
  
_  
Syaoran must be furious_ Eriol thought. _Why else would he be so red in the face?_

Suddenly in whirl, Eriol found himself now pinned to the wall by Syaoran. Eriol blinked, not expecting so much strength remaining in Syaoran's body.  
  
  
"I was being serious, too, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran growled and pinning Eriol to the wall by the elbows.  
  
  
Eriol winced. Syaoran had turned him to the door, the doorknob was pressing into Eriol's back (A/N: being hit by a doorknob hurts like hell! I know this by much experience).  
  
  
"Well, I think we should do what's best for you," Eriol remarked, his voice tight because of the uncomfortable position he was in. 

Eriol pushed forward, having difficulty, but managed to turn Syaoran around and pin him against the wall again. "And that is for you to stop being stubborn and listen to my advice!!"   
  
  
Syaoran's back was pressed hard against the wall.  
  
  
They were both breathing hard, especially Syaoran because of his illness. Still, Syaoran stubbornly struggled again, but to no prevail. He was tired, sick, and he knew Eriol had plenty of strength left.  
  
  
"Give up?" Eriol asked with a smirk that seemed a bit evil.  
  
  
"... ... ..." Syaoran let out an angry sigh and glared at Eriol. He refused to be beaten. He noticed that Eriol was looking at him in a strange way. "What are you looking at, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
  
"…What did you mean when you said 'it was supposed to be Sakura or at least Meiling'?" Eriol asked slowly.  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he instantly blushed a brilliant shade of red. He turned his head away, his brown eyes locked onto the floor.  
  
  
"...ignore what I said," Syaoran murmured, "it was nothing important."  
  
  
"Heh, then why are you so tense?" Eriol asked slyly, noticed that Syaoran's arms had grown tense in his hands.   
  
  
"…hmph." Syaoran continued to look at the floor. _What if Eriol found out that..I...like him more than I should? …god…I can't let THAT happen…I'll just be making it harder for the both of us if he finds out…  
_  
  
Eriol noticed that Syaoran's facial expression showed that he was in deep, internal conflict...  
  
  
Syaoran shifted his eyes and stared at Eriol's face, seeing the gentleness and refined clemency of his porcelain visage...  
  
  
. ..the power Eriol possessed was great and almost frightening, but his gray eyes hide it away with modesty. Eriol...was...different...one of a kind...and Syaoran knew this all too well.   
  
  
Their eyes locked again, but Syaoran slowly averted his gaze back to the floor, his face still turned away.  
  
  
_Why do I care for him more than a friend?_ Syaoran questioned himself. _Heh...That's too easy of a question to answer.  
_  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Eriol said softly, having a 'feeling' on what Syaoran was thinking about.   
  
  
Syaoran shifted, "Let go of me." his voice dull.  
  
  
"Why? Is it uncomfortable for you to be this close to me? Or are you simply afraid?" Eriol asked with a small smile that was laced with mockery and amusement.  
  
  
"What did you say?" Syaoran whipped his head to the front and glared at Eriol, their faces inches away.  
  
  
Suddenly Nakuru's words entered Eriol's head...  
  
  
'Why are you so hesitant to do what you want? You never were before, why are you now?...Why don't you take the chance? That's what you'd usually do if you really care for someone...well...I've read a lot of romance books and all...so...I guess I don't really know...'  
  
  
Eriol's eyes burned into Syaoran's, the clashing of gray and brown was intense...they both were locked in the searing, burning heat that was either of rivalry, hate, or...something quite the opposite...  
  
  
_...perhaps...I waited long enough...too long, actually..._ Eriol thought. _...but isn't staying apart for the best? ...heh. Perhaps not...  
  
_  
"...kuso yaro..." Syaoran cursed, but his brown eyes softened unwillingly, slowly giving into Eriol's warmth.  
  
  
"Why do you say that?" Eriol asked quietly, almost a whisper, feeling intoxicated by the heat between himself and Syaoran.   
  
  
"...because..." Syaoran murmured, almost feeling as he was caught amidst dream and reality.   
  
  
Eriol's eyes wandered down Syaoran's face and glanced at his lips, tempted to capture the little wolf's lips with his own. He looked back into Syaoran's eyes, waiting for him to finish talking before taking the next step forward.   
  
  
Syaoran HAD to tell Eriol...he knew it...this would be the only time...  
  
  
"Please do answer my question about Sakura and Meiling...you don't want to stay pinned against the wall all night, do you?" Eriol asked slyly.  
  
  
Syaoran glared, slightly blushing.  
  
  
"L-look, you damned idiot...I...I don't know why and I..I don't care if you feel the same way or not," Syaoran's eyes grew insecure and dreaded rejection, yet was still determined to get the confession out of his mouth and off his back.   
  
  
Eriol silently held his breath, waiting for Syaoran to finish completely, just to make sure that they both were on the same page...  
  
  
Syaoran finished (finally!), "But, Eriol (NOT Hiiragizawa), I..I don't care for Sakura or Meiling the same way I...," Syaoran drew in all the courage he could gather within himself. "...the same way I care for—!!"   
  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!"   
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol both were startled.   
  
  
"How dare you climb through the window!?! That's illegal, you baka!! Hey! Stop!" Nakuru yelled, outraged.  
  
  
"Well, you guys wouldn't let me in! So I had to make my own entrance!!" Meiling snapped.  
  
  
"...well...I didn't think we would have any guests," Eriol said with a weak laugh. "Such a surprise..."  
  
  
The burning atmosphere between them had shattered like glass upon a cold rock-hard floor.  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other, then looked away simultaneously.  
  
  
Eriol held in a disappointed sigh, trying to compose himself back to normal, trying to slow down his heart rate.  
  
  
Syaoran felt a great disappointment slam down upon him...  
  
  
He looked at Eriol, seeing that the mage's face held a forlorn expression and downcast eyes.   
  
  
"Can't you wait downstairs, Meiling-chan?!" Nakuru yelled and ordered Meiling to come back down. "Don't go up there! You don't have Eriol-sama's permission! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU BACK DOWN, GIRL!!"  
  
  
Nakuru and Meiling started bickering, their voices rang throughout the whole house like fighting birds.   
  
  
"...ahem..." Eriol drew himself away from Syaoran. Syaoran felt the disappointment grow heavier when Eriol's hands let go of Syaoran's arms.   
  
  
Their eyes still averted from each other, Eriol looked to the right and Syaoran looked to the left.  
  
  
An image from Syaoran's dream flashed into his head:  
  
  
---*---  
  
_Nani!?!_ Syaoran felt the ground beneath disappeared in a whirl of darkness, his eyes widened. The grip between Syaoran's hand and the unknown-person's hand loosened...  
  
He gasped as he was slowly falling into the darkness, his hand slipped from the other person's. Syaoran felt as if he lost something (or someone) precious.  
  
"...IIE!!" he yelled, disappointment, frustration, regret, and sadness struck him like spears all at once.   
  
---*---  
  
  
Syaoran clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes...he could kill Meiling...it was very, VERY tempting to do so at the moment...  
  
  
"I don't trust HIIRAGIZAWA," Meiling declared loudly. "There was always something suspicious about him!"  
  
  
"Well, there always something annoying about YOU, but we never said anything before!" Nakuru snapped back.  
  
  
...again...the bickering started.  
  
  
"Well, it seems an escort here has come to take you home," Eriol smiled, even though it hurt him badly. "Aren't you glad?" Eriol walked over and opened the door.  
  
  
Syaoran's hands curled into fists for a moment, then forced himself to relax. His heart was still beating wildly, pounding in his ears.  
  
  
"...yeah. Great." Syaoran nodded his head, his voice dull. He pushed himself off the wall and went for the door.  
  
  
Meiling turned her amber eyes toward Syaoran who appeared on top of the stairs.  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!" Meiling rushed up the stairs, relieved. "You're all right—hey!!  
  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Nakuru grabbed the back of Meiling's jacket and pulled her back down. "I told you, you don't have Eriol-sama's permission! And Syaoran-kun is really sick, the last thing he needs is for you to hug him! I don't want Syaoran-kun to be exposed to bad medicine."   
  
  
Meiling turned a furious red and spun around, glaring daggers at Nakuru, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
  
  
"It's all right, Nakuru-chan," Eriol said calmly with a fake, yet flawless smile. "Please, Meiling-san, why don't you come to kitchen and we'll prepare a quick warm cup of tea for you?" he offered politely.  
  
  
Meiling paused, narrowing her eyes, but let out a sigh of defeat, "It IS cold out...fine. I accept."  
  
  
Eriol smiled, "Nakuru-chan, please show her the way..."  
  
  
Nakuru was reluctant, crossing her arms and frowned, "Hmph..."  
  
  
"Please, Nakuru-chan." Eriol said.  
  
  
"...fine...yes, Eriol-sama..." Nakuru mumbled. "Just to tell you, if it weren't for Eriol-sama, I would have thrown you out the house from the top floor, so be grateful!" Nakuru snapped at Meiling.  
  
  
"I'd like to see you even try!!" Meiling snapped back.  
  
  
"Nakuru-chan—" Eriol chided with subtle warning.  
  
  
"Meiling—" Syaoran chided with noticeable annoyance.  
  
  
"...okay, okay..." Nakuru and Meiling both grumbled and made their way to the kitchen, glaring swords and daggers at each other.  
  
  
Eriol took a step down, glancing at Syaoran.  
  
  
"Do you need help going down the stairs?" he asked quietly.  
  
  
"...no." Syaoran mumbled, gripping the railing and slowly descended the stairs. He stepped past Eriol, they glanced at each other for a few seconds.  
  
  
"We should...forget anything ever happened." Syaoran said quietly and turned his head away. He descended the stairs ahead of Eriol.  
  
  
"... ... ..." Eriol closed his eyes, his head slightly dropped as the stabbing pain of disappointment attacked him. He forced himself to speak.  
  
  
"...Of course, Syaoran-kun." Eriol agreed quietly, descending the stairs.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
"How do you like the tea, Meiling-san?" Eriol asked, sipping his tea. "Nakuru-chan made it herself."  
  
  
"It's too weak," Meiling declared.   
  
  
Nakuru's eyebrow twitched.  
  
  
"It's too sweet...too much honey. The honey tastes cheap, too," Meiling added.  
  
  
A large stress-mark popped on Nakuru's head, her eyebrow twitched again. She grit her teeth.  
  
  
_Eriol-sama is here...I. Cannot. Do. Anything. He. Will. Be. Upset…_  
  
  
"And it has a horrible after-taste." Meiling finished. Meiling pushed the teacup away disdainfully.  
  
  
Another stress-mark popped on Nakuru's head. The teacup Nakuru held in her own hand almost cracked. She was about to stand up and yell, but she saw Eriol give her a 'look'.  
  
  
Nakuru cursed mentally, both in English and Japanese. She forced herself to calm down, but was instantly relieved when an idea entered her head.  
  
  
"Let me make a different cup of tea for you then," Nakuru said through her clenched teeth. She took Meiling's cup and walked away to the kitchen, muttering something like 'damn Chinese witch...'  
  
  
A sweatdrop ran down Eriol's head. Syaoran was unusually quiet, not touching the tea, simply staring at the brownish-gold liquid.  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa," Meiling said, looking at Eriol with narrowed eyes. "What happened to you and Syaoran? You guys skipped three classes."  
  
  
"Oh. That," Eriol smiled. "Is that why you were worried about Syaoran-kun?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Meiling nodded her head. "The only time when Syaoran-kun would skip a class is when he's half dead somewhere...and YOU were missing for class, too. So I suspected it had something to do with YOU."  
  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Well, it's simple, really. Syaoran-kun was very ill and fell unconscious and since my home was closest, I simply brought him here and let him rest in one of the guestrooms."   
  
  
"...oh..." Meiling blinked. "That all?"  
  
  
"Of course," Eriol answered, sipping the tea again. "What else could we do?" Eriol glanced at Syaoran, Syaoran looked at him and then they both looked away.  
  
  
"...oh...well...I still don't trust you." Meiling grumbled.  
  
  
Nakuru brought back another drink for Meiling.  
  
  
"This is Ocha. I hope you enjoy it!" Nakuru said sweetly, setting the teacup in front of Meiling.  
  
  
"Hmph." Meiling glared at Nakuru. She sipped the tea, seeing it was quite delicious and took another sip.  
  
  
"Hurry up, Meiling," Syaoran grumbled. If he had to leave, he wanted to go home now. "I'm tired." _...I'm tired of all of this...I should have told Eriol sooner...NO! I shouldn't tell him at all!  
  
_  
"Okay—" Meiling nodded.  
  
  
"By the way! Syaoran-kun, didn't you leave your...coat...upstairs in the bedroom?" Nakuru asked.  
  
  
"...my jacket...? I left it at school." Syaoran replied.  
  
  
"Your shoes then." Nakuru said again.  
  
  
"They're by the doorway." Syaoran pointed.  
  
  
"Your bookbag then!" Nakuru grew desperate.  
  
  
"It's right there." Syaoran pointed to the doorway again.  
  
  
"Your school blazer!" Nakuru exclaimed desperately.  
  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm wearing it right now..." Syaoran looked at Nakuru strangely.  
  
  
"You might have left something up there, just go up there and check, will you?!?!" Nakuru exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
  
A sweatdrop ran down Syaoran's head, he arched his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Eh...ikitamae." Nakuru added sweetly and politely.  
  
  
"Hmm..." Eriol narrowed his eyes slightly. Nakuru was definitely up to something...  
  
  
Syaoran got off the chair, out of the dining room and ascended up the stairs.  
  
  
"Eriol-sama," Nakuru gently pulled Eriol up and off the chair, "you go, too." Nakuru winked at him.  
  
  
"...Nakuru-chan?" Eriol arched his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Hey!" Meiling stood up. "If he goes, *I* go!!" suddenly Meiling wavered on her feet. "...what..what's h-happening..to....me?"  
  
  
Suddenly Meiling fell to the floor, on her side. She snored softly. A smug smirk grew upon Nakuru's lips.  
  
  
"What did you do?" Eriol blinked, half-amused and half-worried.  
  
  
"Well, I must have..accidentally..put the sleeping pills in her tea. Oh, you know, how clumsy I am!" Nakuru answered with a mischievous smile.  
  
  
"...Nakuru-chan," Eriol chided, but he couldn't help but smile. "When Meiling-san wakes up...she'll be very angry..." he wasn't worried at all. Meiling was not the one he was thinking about...  
  
  
"Don't worry! I'll just throw her—I mean...I'll just gently put her in one of the closets--BEDROOMS! One of the bedrooms, I meant!" Nakuru said quickly, laughing nervously.  
  
  
"Demo...why did you do that to Meiling?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
"...I...oh, Eriol-sama, don't be angry with me, but I was eavesdropping!" Nakuru confessed nervously with a smile. "I heard you and Syaoran-kun talking because I listened through the vents..."  
  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down Eriol's head. There was never any privacy when Nakuru was around...  
  
  
"And...when something was about to happen..you two were interrupted because of this stupid Chinese girl...so...I just wanted you to get another chance with Syaoran-kun..." Nakuru murmured.   
  
  
Despite Nakuru's good intention, Eriol let out a frustrated sigh. Nakuru grew very nervous. You rarely see Eriol angry...  
  
  
Eriol tried to control his anger, "Nakuru, it was a GOOD thing that nothing happened between me and Syaoran! ...it isn't normal for me to care for him so deeply! You know that!!"   
  
  
"No! No, I don't know! All I know is that you love him! And that's all!" Nakuru burst out, surprised that she was yelling at her master, but she went on, "and you know what?! There's no such thing as 'normal'!!"  
  
  
Eriol opened his mouth to protest, but...  
  
  
"She's right, Eriol-sama," Suppi flew in and hovered next to Nakuru. "There is no such thing of 'normal' or 'right' when it comes to love---I read many newspaper, magazine, and internet articles on this, I know what I'm talking about." Suppi remarked logically.  
  
  
Nakuru's eyes softened, almost like a gentle sister's, and said, "Eriol-sama, we don't care who you love...as long as you're really, truly happy."  
  
  
"That's absolutely right," Suppi nodded. "We wouldn't be your servants if we didn't support you."  
  
  
"Hai! We'll be right behind you through anything and everything!" Nakuru added firmly.  
  
  
By his guardians heartfelt words and efforts, the anger and frustration vanished like vapor and Eriol slowly smiled softly, "...domo arigatou gozaimashite, Nakuru-chan, Suppi-kun..."   
  
  
"Dou itashimashite." Suppi nodded his head.  
  
  
"Now go and hurry up there, will you?" Nakuru urged.   
  
  
Eriol nodded, a genuine smile upon his face, "...I can never repay you two for this..."   
  
  
"Don't worry about it, Eriol-sama----" Suppi said, but...  
  
  
"—Just remember Christmas is almost here! And New Year is, too!!" Nakuru interrupted. They knew how she adored gifts…  
  
  
"... ... ..." Suppi rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Please just go, Eriol-sama."  
  
  
Eriol nodded and turned away with a smile and left, ascending up the stairs to tend to the unfinished business...  
  
  
Nakuru sniffed, "He looked so happy for once, Suppi-kun..."  
  
  
"That he did..." Suppi smiled with satisfaction, crossing his arms.  
  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY FOR ERIOL-SAMA!!!" Nakuru grabbed Suppi in a death hug and cried happily for her master.  
  
  
Suppi turned a purplish-blue hue, lacking oxygen.  
  
  
"...can't...breathe..." Suppi struggled. "...N-Nakuru...need..a-air..."  
  
  
"Eriol-sama will be so happy once Syaoran-kun accepts his own feelings for him!! Do you think Syaoran-kun and Eriol-sama will be together, Suppi-kun???" Nakuru asked happily.  
  
  
"...t-tasu..kete!" Suppi started turning a dark shade of blue.  
  
  
"Yare!! Dinner! I almost forgot!" Nakuru exclaimed, dropping Suppi on the floor. She rushed into the kitchen, smelling the scent of something burning...   
  
  
@_@;; Suppi, gasping in precious air.  
  
  
  
~*~ Author's Note ~*~   
  
  
I tried really starting the romance now...^^;; Please tell me what you think! I'm trying to keep them both 'in-character'! I'm trying not to make it sappy and all...I still want Syaoran to have his cold, tough exterior, so I gotta think of a way for Syaoran to love Eriol...but not be all 'emotional' and 'sentimental' And I want them to have a difficult time finding peace...well, I'll try my best!   
Thank you for reading! I'm writing the next chapter, but school is beginning and I gotta get ready instead of writing...but I can't help it! I must write on!! ^^;  
  
  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Kuso yaro: Damn you (one of the many rude ways of saying this phrase ^^ )  
Ocha: Green tea  
Ikitamae: Please go  
Demo: But  
Domo arigatou gozaimashite: Thank you very much  
Dou itashimashite: Your welcome; don't mention it  
Tasukete! : help!  
Yare! : oh, my goodness!; oh!


	5. Final Chapter: Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (but I do own this cute Eriol plushie! ...okay. I know that was unnecessary to say...I'll stop. ^^;)  
  
**My Request**   
Please review this last chapter! Onegai-shimasu! I really need to know what you think ^^ and, of course, criticism is also very accepted. I need to get better at writing...I'm still inexperienced and I will try to get past that stage ^^   
So for the sake of the next Syaoran/Eriol story that I hope to write soon, please review/criticize to your hearts' content! ^^ thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy the story! 

  
**~Just This Once~**

  
_Final Chapter: Broken Promise_  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked around the room, seeing none of his belongings...he saw Eriol walk in.  
  
  
"Are you sure Nakuru knows what she's talking about, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked irritably.  
  
  
"She was..mistaken. Your things are all downstairs. You seem to be getting better." Eriol remarked, noting that Syaoran's irritable voice was coming back.  
  
  
"...better than I was this morning." Syaoran mumbled.   
  
  
_...all thanks to you..._ Syaoran knew he really owed Eriol for this one...but...his mind was in a jumble...torn between his..deep caring (understatement)..for Eriol and ignoring his feelings and doing what was 'right'...or...  
  
  
...what SEEMED right...was ignoring his heart the right thing to DO..?  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun, are you all right?" Eriol made Syaoran snap out of his thoughts.  
  
  
"...yeah," Syaoran murmured, his eyes almost lost. He snapped out of it. "...yeah, I'm fine."  
  
  
"...perhaps we should discuss..the predicament between us." Eriol said slowly.  
  
  
"...Hiiragizawa, there is nothing to discuss!" Syaoran snapped, yet he felt a tugging feeling at his chest...he was lying...  
  
  
_God damn it!_ Syaoran turned his back to Eriol. _What should I DO?! What CAN I do?! ...I can't...I just can't let me...and Eriol...no, it's wrong!!_ Syaoran shut his eyes, clenching his teeth until his jawbone ached in pain.  
  
  
He promised himself that he wouldn't let him and Eriol get mixed into this mistake... _...I swear I won't..._  
  
  
Eriol sensed inner turmoil within Syaoran. Syaoran's aura raged to and fro...  
  
  
"Syaoran..." Eriol stepped forward. This was no time for '-kun'. This was serious. They needed to get past this. Now.  
  
  
"This is—this is stupid! This isn't right, Hiiragizawa! Don't you see?! Don't you understand?!" Syaoran snarled, his back still turned to Eriol.  
  
  
Eriol closed his eyes and softly asked, "...what is right and what is wrong? Is denial the answer, Syaoran?"  
  
  
"Maybe it is!" Syaoran growled, he averted his eyes to the floor. "Maybe denial is the only way...the best way to solve this!" he curled his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into his skin, almost breaking past it.  
  
  
He tried to concentrate on other pain instead of the one that twisted his heart without mercy.  
  
  
_Why does it hurt so much to say this...?_ Syaoran thought painfully, sadly...  
  
  
"...Syaoran..." Eriol's eyes opened, the gray depths of his eyes dulled with sadness.  
  
  
Syaoran felt his heart lurch with guilt. That tone of voice just didn't match Eriol's 'always-smiling-that-damn-smile' kind of personality...  
  
  
"We should never...we should had never let this happen, Hiiragizawa. It's for the best that we move on and forget this ever happened..." Syaoran didn't hear Eriol walk up behind him. "We've...I'VE been so stupid, I should have never—" The rage within Syaoran was too great, until...  
  
  
...Eriol slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Syaoran's shoulders from behind. The rage within Syaoran suddenly dissolved, his eyes wide and a blush tinting his face.  
  
  
"...now tell me, seriously, Syaoran...do you really think that denying yourself is for the best?" Eriol whispered in Syaoran's ear.   
  
  
Syaoran's eyes were wide, still shocked by Eriol's action. His whole body was tense and stiff.  
  
  
"...I thought it was also best to not let you ever find out..." Eriol whispered, his warmth sinking into Syaoran's skin, calming the brown-haired wolf. "...but...I realized I was wrong."   
  
  
"...H-Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran murmured shakily.   
  
  
Eriol's lips brushed past Syaoran's ear, sending an involuntary shiver down Syaoran's spine.   
  
  
"...do you understand what I am saying, Syaoran?" Eriol murmured.  
  
  
"... ... ..." Syaoran's eyes narrowed with confusion, sadness, and complete understanding.  
  
  
"We should finish what we started before we were interrupted by Meiling." Eriol remarked softly, almost seductively. Syaoran felt himself give in...his body happily relaxed in Eriol's arms, but...  
  
  
Syaoran broke out of Eriol's embrace roughly. It felt as if he left his soul in Eriol's warm arms...Syaoran swallowed back the pain.  
  
  
"...no...no, we can't..." Syaoran murmured, looking at Eriol and backed away.   
  
  
"...doushite? Doushite, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, his unreadable gray eyes upon Syaoran.  
  
  
"...because...because it just isn't right!!!" Syaoran exclaimed angrily, confused and torn apart. He turned away, going for the door. "This just isn't right!!"  
  
  
_...Syaoran...my dear Syaoran..._ Eriol thought, a small smile upon his face. _...I used to think that, too...  
_  
  
Suddenly Eriol reached out and grabbed Syaoran's wrist and pulled him back. Syaoran, too surprised to react, turned back to Eriol and awkwardly stumbled toward his gray-eyed captor.  
  
  
"Nor is it right to deny ourselves of what we truly, desperately want...of what we _need_." Eriol remarked quietly as Syaoran stumbled into him, with his free arm he latched it around Syaoran's waist, while still holding firmly onto Syaoran's wrist.   
  
  
"Don't you agree?" He asked softly, yet his eyes burned deeply into Syaoran's. Their faces were inches away, Syaoran's brown eyes wide, Eriol's gray eyes full of knowledge and awaiting passion.  
  
  
"K-kisama...d-don't...don't, Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran quietly pleaded, trying to tear his eyes away from Eriol, but to no prevail...he was frozen in place, as if Eriol had cast one of his spells, but he didn't (this time...).  
  
  
"Don't what?" Eriol asked, almost silently. There was no need to speak loudly, they were so close that their body heat mingled together.   
  
  
"... ... ..." Syaoran's eyes had a mind of its' own as they wandered down to Eriol's lips, then returned to Eriol's eyes, then back to his lips, then back again. He swallowed nervously, forcing himself to get a hold of himself as a pinkish hue crossed his cheeks.  
  
  
Syaoran wasn't nervous anymore...he was past that. Now he was...anticipant. His heart was beating so hard and fast that his ribs felt as if they were about to crack.   
  
  
Eriol smirked, almost evilly and mischievously, as he knew what Syaoran was thinking...because it was also what he was thinking himself...  
  
  
Eriol's own eyes wandered to Syaoran's lips, which he wanted—no, what he _needed _to capture with his own.   
  
  
He leaned forward his head forward and...  
  
  
Syaoran sharply turned his head away. Eriol felt hurt and it reflected in his eyes. Eriol drew his head back, his shoulders slightly slumped.  
  
  
"If we get into this...we'll never be able to go back," Syaoran turned his head back and glared at Eriol, "..you...I...don't you see that we'll be making a mistake?" he hissed.  
  
  
Eriol smiled. Syaoran blinked, not expecting that reaction.   
  
  
"A 'mistake' that I waited for years to make now," Eriol murmured. "..a 'mistake' that I'm very willing to commit."  
  
  
Syaoran blinked, _Eriol...he felt...he felt this way about me for...years? I just realized my emotions for him and can hardly stand it...but he beared it all and kept silent... _he unwillingly felt admiration toward the gray-eyed mage.  
  
  
Of course...Eriol was known for his great patience...but everyone has their limits...  
  
  
"Do not deny me of this moment for I have waited too long, Syaoran..." Eriol requested quietly.  
  
  
The first excuse came into Syaoran's mind, he was still reluctant...still in disbelief that he had fallen for his so-called rival...and that his love was being returned.  
  
  
"...I..I'm still ill...y-you might get m-my fever." Syaoran stammered quietly.  
  
  
"...that's a risk I'm willing to take." he murmured as he slightly leaned forward to see if Syaoran would turn away once again.

  
… … … …

  
Eriol smiled when Syaoran did no turn away from him this time.  
  
  
Eriol then caught the little wolf's lips with his own without second thoughts. Something that was so long-awaited...so wanted...so needed...  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes were still open, his whole body tensed automatically. But then...he felt...this genuinely fervent emotion that made the burning, yet tranquil passion between them almost tangible. His eyes fluttered closed...  
  
  
As if their lips were like interlocking puzzle-pieces, Syaoran responded to Eriol's, his body relaxed in the navy-haired boy's arms. Syaoran felt Eriol smile through the kiss. That damned smile…

Syaoran mentally grinned.  
  
  
But then...Syaoran realized that he had broken his promise not to get mixed up in this 'mistake'... _ah, hell with it._  
  
  
Using his other free hand, Syaoran locked it onto the back of Eriol's neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
  
The dark blue-haired boy felt inexplicable joy when Syaoran responded to him willingly...Very willingly, in fact, since the brown-haired boy intensified the kiss to a way other degree...Eriol accepted it fully.   
  
  
Eriol's hand let go of Syaoran's wrist, traveled up Syaoran's arm and trailed into his brown, tousled hair.  
  
  
They were both completely lost in their seemingly-tangible passionate, idyllic moment.  
  
  
"Mean, evil Suppi-kun..always making rules," Nakuru grumbled and went toward the guestroom. "Eriol-saaaaama, can we have dessert BEFORE dinner--?" Nakuru then opened the door, seeing that the two boys were...ahem...busy. ^.^   
  
  
_Yare, yare, yare!!_ Nakuru thought as she smiled happily and quietly closed the door. They didn't even notice Nakuru's presence! _What a kiss!! _Nakuru giggled.  
  
  
"Suppi-kun!! Eriol is having dessert before dinner, so we get to have dessert beforehand, too! Now cut the strawberry cheesecake!!" Nakuru squealed happily as she rushed down the stairs.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
Syaoran's brown eyes were wide as he fell...fell into the pressuring, heavy darkness...his hand slipped from the hand of the mysterious individual's...  
  
  
_No!!_ Syaoran dreaded, everything was in slow motion as if he was in water. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight, prepared to fall in the darkness of eternity...alone, cold, and painful...forever.  
  
  
The mysterious person shot out his other hand and grabbed Syaoran's wrist. Syaoran opened his eyes as he was dangling above the darkness that beckoned him to plunge down into its bottomless depths.   
  
  
Worried that he would fall, Syaoran grasped onto the boy's wrist. They held onto each other, wrist and wrist. Syaoran looked up, seeing comforting gray eyes peer down at him.  
  
  
"Syaoran," the silhouette said, his voice echoed.   
  
  
"...Eriol..." Syaoran murmured, seeing that it was Eriol that held onto Syaoran's wrist, rescuing him from the darkness.  
  
  
"I won't let you go, Syaoran." he promised as a smile graced the mage's face, his grip on Syaoran's wrist was so true and tenacious that the Chinese boy no longer worried about falling into the darkness...he knew that Eriol would keep his word.  
  
  
As if a great burden was lifted off his shoulders, Syaoran felt lighter. A bright light enveloped him, Syaoran had to close his eyes because of its great brilliance, but...even as he was relieved from the darkness, Eriol never let go of him.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Syaoran slowly awoke from his dream...he remembered the dream clearly...  
  
  
_...Eriol..._ Syaoran thought, blinking away the morning sleepiness. He then shot his eyes open. _...Eriol!_  
  
  
Syaoran sat upright in the bed, looking around until he saw Eriol. He was sleeping quietly in a chair, his arms crossed loosely over his stomach, his head hung to his chest.   
  
  
_...he..._ Syaoran blinked, remembering what happened last night...  
  
  
~Last Night~  
  
  
Eriol slowly pulled away, despite a reluctant, soft murmur from Syaoran. Eriol opened his eyes, looking at Syaoran who only could blink at him. Eriol's trademark smile came upon his face.  
  
  
Syaoran blushed, not having the ability to talk at the moment.  
  
  
"That certainly wasn't bad, now was it?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
"..I..I don't..r-really know...don't ask me that, you baka!" Syaoran snapped, blushing a brighter red. 

What he meant was 'God, that was amazing...do you NEED to ask?'.  
  
  
"Well...perhaps we should do it once more...just to give you clearer idea..." Eriol said slyly, a cat-like seductive smile on his face.  
  
  
"... ..." Syaoran blinked, he slightly wavered.  
  
  
Eriol was puzzled...he expected Syaoran to snap some sort of witty retort at him, which would trigger him to be turned-on...however...  
  
  
Syaoran's slowly fell to the floor on his knees, his hand that was still behind Eriol's neck, pulled Eriol along down with him. Eriol knelt down on one knee, looking at Syaoran's face with curiosity.   
  
  
Syaoran's auburn hair shadowed his eyes...  
  
  
"Syaoran—?" Eriol started.  
  
  
Syaoran fell forward, his arms fell limp to his sides. Eriol immediately caught him, letting Syaoran's head fall to his chest.  
  
  
Eriol realized that the small wolf had fallen unconscious...he fainted…again…eh, after all, he WAS still sick...   
  
  
He simply smiled, "Maa, maa..." Eriol remembered the other time Syaoran fell into his arms at school (chap. 1). "you're making a bad habit of out this, Syaoran-kun...not that I mind, of course." ^_^   
  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
Syaoran looked over to the peacefully sleeping mage, realizing that Eriol did not leave his bedside throughout the whole night...since no one was looking/awake, Syaoran allowed his usually sharp, alert and 'back-off' eyes to soften...   
  
  
He raised his hand and lightly touched the bruise on Eriol's cheek. Syaoran looked at his right-hand knuckles, seeing that they were slightly bruised...he knew he had hit Eriol unintentionally...  
  
  
_...and yet you lied about it, attempting for me to never find out._ Syaoran looked down at his sleeping face warmly, and stroked his fingertips down his soft skin, tracing Eriol's jawbone to his chin. _...you baka._  
  
  
"How was your sleep?" Eriol asked suddenly, he opened one eye, a small smile played upon his face.  
  
  
He pulled back his hand from Eriol's face quickly, as if he had done something and was caught red-handed. Syaoran nearly jumped out of his skin from surprise, hence, almost fell out of bed.   
  
  
"Y-you're awake?! When—what—" Syaoran immediately glared. "...you were pretending to be asleep all this time, weren't you." not a question, but a very firm statement.   
  
  
Eriol stood up from the chair, a mysterious smile on his face.   
  
  
"With that glare and that clear, irritable tone of voice, I see your temperature must have gotten down. Feel better?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
_In more ways than I expected._ Syaoran thought with an inward contented smile.  
  
  
"I guess." Syaoran said with an indifferent tone, though he was inwardly grinning. He moved himself out of the bed and stretched.  
  
  
Eriol then took one of Syaoran's calloused hands in both of his and kissed the back of Syaoran's fingers tenderly. A pinkish hue crossed Syaoran's cheeks immediately despite his efforts to try not to.  
  
  
"You have quite a soft touch with someone who handles a sword so often." Eriol remarked with a smirk, seeing that he successfully made Syaoran blush.   
  
  
"..w-whatever." Syaoran pulled back his hand and scratched the back of his head...he didn't mean for Eriol to know that he touched his face while he THOUGHT Eriol was asleep...he felt embarrassed to be caught in the act...  
  
  
"Heh," Eriol smirked at Syaoran's shyness.   
  
  
Oh, his Syaoran was still naive and new to this relationship business...of course, Syaoran wasn't his...yet. ^.~ And, of course, Eriol would not force Syaoran into something he wasn't ready for.   
  
  
Patience was a virtue that Eriol possessed greatly, but he would still be hoping for that day to come... _Oh, the things I will teach you, little wolf...  
_  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Syaoran asked cautiously, arching his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Ah, no reason..." Eriol replied mysteriously, grinning. His smile hid all his intentions so very well, much to Syaoran's annoyance, that is.  
  
  
"I know that smile," Syaoran glared, noticing the mischievous, sly, evil-like smile that played upon Eriol's face. "You're up to something..."   
  
  
Eriol opened his mouth, but—  
  
  
                "You better not give me any riddles either!" Syaoran snapped. "It's too early in the morning for that, but it's never to early for me to beat the living daylights out of you. In which, I WILL if one word from a riddle comes out your mouth..." he threatened ever-so affectionately. ^_^ (Syaoran's so sweet! ...in a subtle way, that is...)  
  
  
"Is that a promise or a threat?" Eriol remarked with a smile, arching his eyebrow with amusement...  
  
  
Syaoran glared playfully, but suddenly a worried and guilty flash passed his face when he just remembered someone else…   
  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Eriol took a step forward, worried with Syaoran's sudden change.  
  
  
"Everything is really different now, you know." Syaoran murmured, his eyes slightly narrowed as the first morning rays peered through the listless clouds.  
  
  
"...what do you mean?" Eriol asked quietly, almost hesitantly. Was Syaoran turning away from him..?  
  
  
"...Sakura..." Syaoran slightly hung his head. "I'm...she...what will I do with her?"   
  
  
Eriol knew that Syaoran had a strong bond with Sakura after all these years. And they both knew that Sakura confined affection for Syaoran in her heart that had been broken by Yukito years ago...   
  
  
Eriol silently drew in a breath, "Well, if you still feel..that..way toward her, then I..understand if you choose her." Eriol said, forcing himself to ignore inner voices that yelled 'Don't! What are you doing?! Letting him go again?!'   
  
  
_If I can't have his heart fully...then I can't have it at all..._ Eriol decided, though felt the tug of reluctance pull at him. He loved the Chinese boy with all his heart, so he must have the same favor returned to have the relationship work.  
  
  
Syaoran turned around, staring at the navy-haired boy.  
  
  
Eriol looked at him, the sun's soft, morning light highlighted Syaoran's messy brown hair into few specks of lighter color and outlined his physique. He looked brilliant, like a stray angel that had lost its way from the path of Heaven...yes...an Angel...  
  
  
                ...that wasn't his.   
  
  
Eriol's eyes slightly dulled when he thought of this. He was not one to show his emotions so easily though.  
  
  
"You and Sakura knew each other long before I came in the picture. You two make the picture-perfect couple, ne?" Eriol forced a small smile. He remembered what Tomoyo had secretly said to him long ago...  
  
  
'...I love Sakura with all my heart as you figured out, Hiiragizawa-san,' Tomoyo smiled sadly. '...but her love doesn't belong to me the way it belongs to Li-kun...but I will support her no matter what I may...feel against it.' her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
  
  
_She was so unselfish,_ Eriol thought. _Perhaps I must lead a life such as Daidouji-san's..._   
  
  
"You idiot...." Syaoran said and shook his head.  
  
  
He blinked. "Nani--?" Eriol started, but Syaoran had already grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward, kissing him tenderly, yet firmly.  
  
  
Eriol felt himself completely melt into this kiss within seconds, but just as he did, Syaoran slightly pulled away.  
  
  
"I don't..I can't care for Sakura or Meiling or..anyone the same way," Syaoran said, their lips so close that Syaoran's lips brushed against Eriol's occasionally as he spoke, "..I care for you...I thought I wouldn't have to say that..but you're not as smart as I thought you were, Hiiragizawa..-kun." Syaoran joked weakly, feeling his heart fluttering wildly. He rarely, if ever, said '-kun'...it felt strange...yet very nice...  
  
  
A smile graced Eriol's face. Syaoran had said what he was about to say the night before...everything was now finished. Confessions admitted, shields between them broken, so all work was done...now it was time for play... ^.~  
  
  
"Why are you smiling like tha---?" Syaoran asked, but was immediately silenced when Eriol leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping his arms around Syaoran's waist, gently pulling him closer to his own body. Syaoran felt the rush of passion in his blood, making his heart pulsate faster.  
  
  
Syaoran felt Eriol's smile into the kiss, almost driving the wolf insane. He returned the kiss, ten-fold as he wrapped his arms around the eccentrically sexy British boy...  
  
  
In the hallway, there came an approaching sound of fuming...it was obviously...  
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ALL PUT ME IN A CLOSET?! WHAT KIND OF DEMENTED PEOPLE ARE YOU GUYS?! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY---!!!" Meiling opened the door forcefully, her long black hair was very disheveled, and a few dust balls clung to her clothes.  
  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Meiling's eyes grew three times their size, seeing the scenario...Syaoran holding Eriol. Eriol holding Syaoran. This was slowly (and reluctantly) being processed through Meiling's head...  
  
  
"M-Meiling!!" Syaoran slightly pulled away, but barely since Eriol's arms still were wrapped around his waist.  
  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Meiling-san," Eriol smiled casually, yet with a sly look in his eyes since a furiously blushing Syaoran was in his arms. "how was your sleep?"  
  
  
Syaoran was kissing Eriol. Eriol was kissing Syaoran. This, too, was also processed in her head and...  
  
  
Meiling's breathing grew rapid, she was trying her best to compose herself, trying to keep under control, trying NOT to…

…scream…  
  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Meiling screamed. She was unsuccessful, obviously.  
  
  
And if things couldn't get worse...  
  
  
"What's happening?!" Nakuru and Suppi ran into the room shortly after hearing the glass-breaking, metal-piercing, ear-splitting scream.   
  
  
_Shimatta..._ Syaoran thought, blushing a brighter red because of the additional intrusion. Syaoran continued to mentally curse...both in Japanese and Chinese. (aren't you proud? Syaoran knows so much vocabulary!) ^.^  
  
  
The two guardians looked at their master and Syaoran...  
  
  
"All right!" Nakuru cheered ecstatically. "We did it, Suppi-kun!" the over-joyed Nakuru gave the small black guardian a pat on the back...only resulting in hitting Suppi so hard that he was nearly embedded in the floor below...  
  
  
".... .... ...." Suppi was having a hard time pulling himself off the ground.  
  
  
Meiling stopped screaming, her eyes still wide in disbelief.   
  
  
"You still seem a little sleepy, Meiling-chan," Nakuru declared as she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Meiling numbly followed, speechless, still in the state of disbelief and shock. "let's go get you some coffee! Come on, Suppi-kun!"  
  
  
Suppi flew toward the door, a large white band-aid on his head and his body had left an imprint on the floor.   
  
  
He looked back, seeing Syaoran had his eyes closed, still mentally cursing. He looked at his master and smiled.  
  
  
Eriol smiled back with gratitude. Suppi nodded his head, pleased.   
  
  
Suppi made his way out the door, ready to scold Nakuru...very ready, in fact.  
  
  
"...why does that always seem to happen at the worst time?" Syaoran growled, he let out a sigh.   
  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Well, I guess we can't really fix the problem when we're here. Privacy doesn't seem to in Nakuru's dictionary. And I don't really mind the audience, actually." Eriol said, absolutely amused when he had seen Meiling's face when her mouth dropped to the floor (literally).  
  
  
"Next time," Syaoran said as he pulled himself out of Eriol's arms and picked up his school blazer off the floor. He put it on over his untucked, crinkled school shirt. "we'll go to my apartment. I don't have any annoying guardians and Meiling doesn't have a key."  
  
  
"Anything particular you plan for us to do there?" Eriol asked slyly.  
  
  
Without answering, Syaoran simply smiled mysteriously, a mischievous gleam passed through the little wolf's eyes.  
  
  
"Maa, you're taking away my trademark smile," Eriol said jokingly. "you won't make me wait too long till I see your home, will you?" even through the years of being friends (and NOW more than friends ^^ ), Eriol had never seen Syaoran's apartment...mainly because the cute, little wolf didn't trust him.   
  
  
"Heh," Syaoran smirked. "I only let people come to my apartment when it's under important circumstances, you know." he said with an air of challenge.  
  
  
"...well...we do have to finish that project..." Eriol remarked slowly, his eyes narrowed with a seemingly wicked smile. "..we can't be slacking off on school work..."  
  
  
"Aa...right...can't slack off on school work..." Syaoran echoed, his grin slowly widened.  
  
  
  


  
~ _OWARI ~  
  
  
  
_

  
~*~ Author's Note ~*~  
  
Pheeeeew...my first chaptered story...DONE! ^_^ I'm so happy! It was fun writing this. I tried not making it TOO long or TOO short. I hope it wasn't TOO romantic for some of you ^^; gomen nasai, but I just love EriolxSyaoran fluff. =^^= I hope the ending wasn't TOO stupid... ^_^;; just to tell you, they'll be working on more things than just school work, if you knew what they meant... =^^= I'll let you all decide what they meant for the end...heh heh heh!   
Well, in any case, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please review!  
  
P.S.: If any ideas come to my head, I may write an Epilogue....MAYBE ^^; I don't/can't promise anything, unfortunately.  
  
  
~*~ Last Thanks ~*~  
  
THANK YOU for reading my first story! I enjoyed all your wonderful reviews! I'll always be grateful and cherish your reviews!   
Domo arigatou gozaimashite, minna-san!  
  
  
~*~ Glossary ~*~  
  
Kisama: damn you (you know whose word this belongs to! ^^ )  
Shimatta: crap; oh, damn (and again...you KNOW whose word this belongs to!)


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters.  
  
Note: This is mainly just _SYAORAN/ERIOL fluff_. So to all you steadfast Sy/E fics, hopefully you'll like this…  
  
  
**~Just This Once~**

  
A long and not-exactly-an: 

_Epilogue_  
  
  
            With a black suitcase in hand, Eriol tiredly walked into the apartment building. He slightly slammed his palm against the elevator buttons, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes closed.  
  
  
            Yet through his fatigue and wore state, a small smile was evident on his face.  _...I'm back.   
  
_  
            He was actually supposed to stay in England for another week, but Eriol managed to leave with his furtive and astute ways.

            So after spending two weeks, which seemed like two months, in England to finish special duties and obligations that came with the responsibility of being one of the greatest magic-wielders of all time, he was _finally_ home. Well, not exactly his home, but his little wolf's home. _His _Syaoran's home.   
  
  
            Instead of going straight to his mansion for a 24-hour, or perhaps more, sleeping period, Eriol decided to surprise Syaoran with his early homecoming, despite his exhaustion.   
  
  
            Some would have thought that Eriol was 'homesick'...For two weeks he had not slept well. For two weeks he hardly ate anything. For two weeks he was free of Syaoran's presence. And it sickened him, even nauseated him at sometimes.  
  
  
            Even though Japan wasn't his home...wherever Syaoran resided in, Eriol would consider it his 'home', too. 'Home' is a 'place' of comforting, tranquil refuge that was safe from the outside world and reality. And so, 'home' would not be the same without his little wolf, in Eriol's opinion.   
  
_  
            Tiing! Tiing!   
  
  
_            The elevator doors opened. Eriol slid in, leaning against the wall as he pressed the button to the 7th floor. As the elevator moved upward, a quick memory rushed through Eriol's head...  
  
  
**~*~ Flashback ~*~**  
  
  
            Closing his suitcase with a secure *snap*, Eriol let out a quiet sigh.  
  
  
            "All done." he murmured under his breath.  
  
  
            "Hmph," Syaoran grumbled, leaning against the doorway of the Eriol's bedroom, "it's about time. I could've packed in 5 minutes."   
  
  
            Eriol smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "Want me out Japan that badly, ne?"  
  
  
            "Damn right," Syaoran crossed his arms, "I'll have some peace."  
  
  
            "Well, it'll be...nice to see England again, I'm sure," Eriol smiled to himself, as if trying to give himself some incentive not to rip apart his passport, "And Nakuru-chan and Spinel-kun are sure to be glad—"  
  
  
            "Urusai." Syaoran got sick of Eriol sometimes... The navy-haired mage always tried to hide himself behind a red-herring smile...that damned smile that could either be real or fake. 

            Only an experienced eye could tell apart Eriol's fake smile from his real ones, even though his counterfeits were flawless. And after two years of being together, Syaoran could that tell _this one_ was definitely fake.  
  
  
            Eriol felt two arms slide around his waist from behind and gently latched themselves to his body, enveloping him in heavenly warmth that could only be produced by his Syaoran. _His _little wolf.   
  
  
            Syaoran's forehead lightly leaned against the back of Eriol's neck, "...baka yaro...if you don't want to go, don't."  
  
  
            What he meant was, _'Why leave for England? Why be halfway around the world from me? Why reason with old geezers when their long ages of knowledge still cannot compare to your two-lifetimes?'  
_  
  
            Eriol didn't say anything as he decoded Syaoran's detached, 'I-say-I-don't-care-but-I-really-do' words...  
  
  
            He placed one of his hands on top of Syaoran's entwined hands that secured his arms around his waist. Gray-eyes closed, as he silently relished this tranquil moment of silence. 

It sometimes amazed Eriol how gentle and subtly affectionate Syaoran, the sharp-eyed, frigid, and cynical wolf, could be.   
  
  
            "...a-ahem..." Nakuru was hesitant to ruin the moment, "...gomen neeee...but it's time to go, Eriol-sama."  
  
  
            Syaoran slightly glared at Nakuru as he let go of Eriol. He was both angry and jealous at Nakuru. Angry because she was the one that had to cut their time short. And jealous because she was Eriol's Guardian, able to accompany him. Able to 'officially' protect and be with him at most times.  
  
  
            "Well," Eriol turned around and faced Syaoran as he pulled his suitcase off the bed, "...I'll see you in a month, Xiao-kun."  
  
  
            "Yeah," Syaoran said gruffly, carelessly waving his hand, "take your time coming back."  
  
  
            Translation: _'Just finish whatever you have to do in England and get your ass back here.'_  
  
  
            Eriol smiled, leaning forward and gave Syaoran a short kiss on the lips. He turned away and walked toward the door. Nakuru turned away and left to double-check her stuff.  
  
  
            Eriol felt a hand grasp his shoulder, forcing him to turn halfway around—  
  
  
            Syaoran locked his lips with Eriol's in a sudden, intense, blood-rushing kiss that made the shocked breath in Eriol's throat suddenly dissolve away.   
  
  
            Eriol immediately, almost impulsively, responded. His smile was clearly there as he ravished Syaoran's lips with his own. He couldn't help but smile. He just loved the element of surprise.   
  
  
**~*~ End of Flashback ~*~**  
  
_  
            Tiing!_  
  
  
            Eriol blinked out of his reverie. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall toward Syaoran's flat, pulling out his keys from his coat-pocket. He made sure that his steps were silent and his aura completely concealed.  
  
  
            He smiled, a mischievous gleam glimmering in his eyes. He was tired, but not tired enough not to give Syaoran a shock.   
  
              
            How he loved the element of surprise. He was about to insert the key in the lock, but stopped to a dead halt—  
  
  
            "Xiaaaao-Laaang..." a husky, melodious voice trailed past the door, almost out of Eriol's earshot.  
  
  
            He completely felt his blood run cold, an icy, dead cold... He stopped breathing, his eyes slightly widening as the first impulsive thought entered his mind...  
  
  
            _...what...who...?_ Eriol was caught in silent disbelief. He shook his head as if to will the thoughts away. _No. No, don't jump to conclusions..._  
  
  
            "...pleeeeease..." the voice sounded almost like a whimper. It...was definitely female.  
  
  
            Eriol felt light-headed all of a sudden. He realized he had stopped breathing...he took in a deep, quiet breath. But air seemed heavy, hard for him to intake through the mouth. His throat seemed tight and his hand wavered, almost dropping the keys.  
  
  
            He gracefully and silently gripped the keys in his fist, slowly, almost numbly putting them back in his pocket.   
  
  
            He felt the rush of hot, burning...Anger. Pain. Bewilderment. Yet those searing feelings clashed with cold, heavy...Disbelief. Denial. Uncertainty.  
  
  
            _No...no, he wouldn't. Of course, he wouldn't._ Eriol thought with resolve, but it soon wavered once again...  
  
  
            "..c'moooon..." the voice almost out of earshot again.   
  
  
            Eriol swallowed. He took a step back, leaning against the wall across from the door for some sort of support. He accidentally dropped his suitcase; a loud, dull sound seemed to cut through the air. But it was unheard to the others.  
  
  
            "Why do you guys have to be so damn annoying?" Syaoran's voice trailed through the air, yet his renowned irritable tone was clear and sharp.  
  
  
            Eriol blinked, taking a step forward. He never liked the concept of eavesdropping, unlike Nakuru, but...just this once...Eriol stood silently by the door.  
  
              
            "I don't have to tell you ANYTHING. It's MY personal life and if I remember correctly, I believe there are some rights of _privacy_!" Syaoran remarked, his snappish voice made Eriol involuntarily smile.   
  
  
            How he missed that voice. Hearing it over the phone wasn't the same as this. And his snappish tone also indicated that nothing...inappropriate...was happening. Eriol mentally scolded himself for jumping to such immoral conclusions.  
  
  
            "Oh, come on, little brother, we were just worried about you—so we..sorta..tapped into your thoughts..." said one voice, "…when you were sleeping…"  
  
  
            "...And from what WE got...we REALLY want to know about Hiiragizawa Eriooool!" four voices chorused, but Eriol was able to make them out. They sounded a bit identical—then one word entered Eriol's mind.  
  
  
            _Sisters.   
_  
  
            An amused smile played upon Eriol's face, remembering the many stories Syaoran told him.  
  
  
            Wearing black pants and a dark green collared, button-down shirt, Syaoran had a slight scowl on his face as he stared at his intruding sisters. They stared at him with curious, urging eyes, dressed in their trademark cheongsams.   
  
  
            Unfortunately, they had been visiting him for a few days, which was like an abstract of Hell for him.  
  
  
            The Li sisters glanced at each other, slightly nodding.   
  
  
            _Plan #1—commence!   
_  
  
            "We'll give you some chocolate..." Feimei bribed with a slow persuasive voice.  
  
  
            "We know how much you love chocolate..." Fanren remarked in an equally beguiling tone.  
  
  
            "You know you can't resist..." Shiefa and Fuutie said in unison.  
  
  
            "Will you guys stop trying to do that? I'm not 10 anymore, you know!" Syaoran growled.  
  
  
            The Li sisters glanced at each other again.  
  
  
            _All right...it didn't work this time. Proceed to Plan #2!   
  
_  
            "XIAAAAAOOO—"  
  
  
            Syaoran covered his ears, preparing himself.  
  
  
            "—LAAAAANNNG!" the sisters wailed in perfect, high-pitched unison.  
  
  
            "La de da de da..." Syaoran waited with a roll of his eyes, hands over ears.  
  
  
            The Li sisters fell silent, glancing at each other again with pouty faces.  
  
  
            _Plan #3. They hated to do this to their favorite, and only, little brother, but if this didn't work, NOTHING would.  
_  
  
            "We'll hunt Hiiragizawa Eriol down till we find him ourselves—" Fuutie threatened.  
  
  
            "—even if we have to chase him at the ends of the Earth—" Feimei added.  
  
  
            "—then we'll ask him everything about himself and you—" Fanren added.  
  
  
            "—AND we'll tell Mother ALL about him!" Shiefa finished.  
  
  
            His sisters were very capable of being so very malicious and cruel. _It must come with the "XX" sex chromosomes._ Syaoran cursed under his breath. And when his breath was gone to the last wisp, he began to curse mentally.  
  
  
            "_All right_," Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh of defeat, "if I tell you ONE thing you want to know, will you leave me alone and just GO home?"  
  
  
            "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" the Li sisters nodded their heads vigorously, then they pointed out, "but you have to answer a question—from each of us!"  
  
  
            "Four questions?! Why, you cheapskates—" Syaoran growled, but stopped when his sisters raised their eyebrows at him.  
  
  
            "…fine…What is it?" Syaoran asked slowly, almost apprehensively.  
  
  
            "How long have you been together?" Fanren asked.  
  
  
            "About two and a half years."   
  
  
            "Amazing!!" they exclaimed, clapping their hands together, "Two and a half years!!!"  
  
  
            Even though Eriol was on the other side of the door, he could easily imagine Syaoran blushing. Which he did.  
  
  
            Syaoran slightly blushed.   
  
  
            "He must be something special to stand Xiao-Lang for so long!" they giggled to each other, unintentionally insulting their brother.  
  
  
            "… …" Syaoran's face faltered. He scowled at them, "Next question!"  
  
  
            "Is he really, really, absolutely, positively good-looking?" Feimei asked.  
  
  
            "Yeah, is he gorgeous?" Fuutie added.  
  
  
            "I take that as TWO questions." Syaoran remarked with a smirk, receiving a protesting pout from Fuutie.  
  
  
            "Well, answer the question!" Feimei exclaimed.  
  
  
            "... ..."  
  
  
            They waited.  
  
  
            "...yes." Syaoran finally answered, though his voice was quiet and aloof, it contrasted with his brilliantly bright carmine blush.   
  
  
            Eriol smiled, allowing a pinkish hue to cross his cheeks. Hey, no one was looking at least.  
  
  
            The Li Sisters squealed, taking out their cameras and quickly snapping as many pictures as possible.  
  
  
            Shielding his eyes and face from the wild flashing, Syaoran snapped, "Stop that!!!"   
  
  
            They stopped, running out of film. Cat-like smiles played on their faces as they put their cameras back in their safe compartments, "We're definitely framing that one!"   
  
  
            "Grr…Last question!" Syaoran glowered irritably, trying his best efforts to get rid of the blush that stained his face.  
  
  
            "Do you really love him? Are you sure you do?" Shiefa asked.  
  
  
            Syaoran stared at his sisters, waiting for them to break out in a fit of endless giggles...but they looked serious, their eyes showing no signs of jest.  
  
  
            He paused, seriously considering the question carefully for, oh, a second or two, and answered quietly, yet sincerely, "Yeah," Syaoran nodded, "yeah, I do."   
  
  
            Eriol closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the door, his lips slightly moving, letting out a soft, inaudible whisper, "I love you, too, Xiao-Lang…"  
  
  
            Expecting his sisters to break out in a loud, simultaneous squeal...surprisingly, they did not. Instead—  
  
  
            The Li Sisters flung themselves toward Syaoran. He hardly had the time to swallow, much less run, before they clung to him, holding him in painfully tight embrace.  
  
  
            "Little Brother all grown up now!!!!"   
  
  
            "Already found true love!!!!"  
  
  
            "And such a good choice!!!"  
  
  
            "AWWWWWWWWW!!!" they all cooed loudly.  
  
  
            A large sweatdrop ran down Syaoran's head, his face slightly turning blue from the deathly, sisterly hug.  
  
  
            "All..right...let...go!" Syaoran squirmed, feeling as if he were a child again.   
  
  
            The Li Sisters let go, smiling with content, "We'll just tell Mom that you're 'A-okay'! But you'll have to tell her about this someday soon."   
  
  
            "Hai, hai," Syaoran nodded, "I'll tell her when I'm ready."  
  
   
            Eriol stepped away from the door, feeling an aura approach...  
  
  
            Feimei slightly opened the door, "We'll start packing now!"  
  
  
            "You'll see us off, right?" Fanren asked.  
  
  
            "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be GLAD to see you off."  
  
  
            They pouted.  
  
  
            "I'm just joking...well, sort of. Just go pack up before you miss your plane." Syaoran waved them toward the door.   
  
  
            When the last sister was pushed out, Syaoran shut the door, leaning his back against it gratefully. It's been tiring these past few days...VERY tiring...yet his thoughts always wandered...  
  
  
            _...I wonder how he's doing..._ Syaoran thought, looking up at the ceiling, letting out a quiet, longing sigh. He pushed himself off the door, ready to collapse on his bed—  
  
  
 _           *Knock knock*_   
  
  
            Syaoran frowned as he turned back to the door. He opened the door and blinked—  
  
  
            A red package of chocolate wrapped with an elegant, transparent gold ribbon was held before his face.  
  
  
            "For our favorite little brother!" the Li Sisters sang.  
  
  
            "...your only brother," Syaoran remarked, but he gratefully took the present, "but...what's this for?" he looked at them with suspicion.  
  
  
            "For just being you!" Shiefa ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
  
            Waving them off impatiently, Syaoran thanked them and they made their way down the hall again. He closed the door, tossing the package on the table near the sofa. He then flopped on his sofa, completely ready to fall asleep—  
  
  
            _*Knock knock*  
_  
  
            Syaoran cursed under his breath, pushing himself off the couch.   
  
  
            All right, he loved his sweet (annoying) sisters, but one can only take so much. He growled, making his way toward the door.  
  
  
            "Look, you guys, this is the LAST time—" Syaoran said as he opened the door all the way and—  
  
  
            Everything rushed to a blur as Syaoran felt a pair of strong arms fasten themselves around his waist, pulling him close. _Who the hell—?!_  Syaoran immediately tensed, but he caught a glimpse of the intruder…

Then Syaoran froze at this point…

The raven-blue hair, the mischievous gleam against silver-rimmed spectacles, the porcelain skin, and the unforgettably depthless gray eyes…  
  
  
            It HAD to be the one and only…  
  
  
            Eriol caught Syaoran's mouth in a passionate, tender, yet demanding kiss that they both had so desperately craved for. Eriol just realized that two weeks was too long, so a month probably would have killed him.  
  
  
            Syaoran snaked his arms around Eriol's neck, deepening the kiss even though his lungs were burning for air, and pulled Eriol deeper into the whimsical, yet ardent passion that seemed to overheat both of their internal organs.  
  
  
            They broke off the kiss that deprived them of air for too long, causing them to be completely breathless and their hearts to be racing at abnormal speed.   
  
  
            Eriol's eyes narrowed with a smile, "I love the element of surprise...don't you?"  
  
  
            Syaoran smiled in response. Now he'd have to think of some way to return the favor...  
  
  
  
  
  
            After unwinding, talking, cooking and eating dinner together, and going through a witty argument that resulted in a...heated 'interval', they both decided to lay back and relax out on the balcony.  
  
  
            Sitting on the cool concrete, Syaoran had his back against the glass doors of the balcony, his legs stretched out it front of him, crossed at the ankles. Eriol was half-dozing off, his head on Syaoran's lap.  
  
  
            "Why don't you change?" Syaoran asked, staring down at the head of navy-blue hair that softly gleamed by the moonlight.   
  
  
            True, Eriol hadn't changed clothes since early morning and he wanted very much to take a shower—but at the moment, just for the whole day or night, he just wanted to be...here.  
  
  
            "I'll do that later," Eriol remarked, his trademark smile of lovely evilness graced his face, "I'll be taking a shower soon anyway…care to join me?"  
  
  
            "You hentai!" Syaoran shook his head, softly laughing. Yet…that did sound tempting…  
  
  
            Syaoran would never admit it openly, but…he was glad to have Eriol home. But he let his curiosity get the best of him…  
  
  
            "Why did you come back here so early?" Syaoran asked.  
  
  
            "For you, of course," Eriol answered bluntly. He was never one to beat around the bush when it came to answering questions, "why?"  
  
  
            Syaoran smiled, "I just wanted to know why, that's all...I was having such a great time without you." He put his hand on Eriol's head, bent down and placed a feather-light kiss on the mage's temple, which contradicted his callous reply.   
  
  
            Eriol smiled and said teasingly, "Aa, I'm sure. With your sisters."   
  
  
            Syaoran slightly cringed, "Don't remind me. …Wait…you…saw them?"  
  
  
            "To be honest, when I was coming in early..." Eriol then confessed to his crime as he stared up at the crescent-moon, "...so, you know..."  
  
  
            Syaoran covered half his face with his hand, blushing quite a bit, "…how much…did you…how much did you hear?"  
  
  
            Eriol lifted himself from Syaoran's lap, looking at him with those gray eyes that Syaoran tried not to melt in front of, "I…" Eriol started.  
  
  
            Syaoran hoped that Eriol wouldn't talk about what he had confessed to his sisters...the mage probably heard everything anyway, but still...it was just too embarrassing!  
  
  
            "Well, let's just say I heard enough." Eriol smiled.  
  
            Syaoran slightly glared, receiving a smile in response.   
  
  
            "I didn't know you loved chocolate so much though," Eriol remarked, "If I knew, I would have bought you some everyday for the past two years."  
  
  
            Syaoran slowly shook his head with a smirk, receiving a curious glance from his navy-haired lover and angel.   
  
  
            _I don't need that._ Syaoran thought, a momentary gleam of affection lingered in his stoic, hard eyes. _You are my daily chocolate fix, my koibito.  
_  
  
            With that, he reached his hand up, slipping it against the side of Eriol's head till his palm cradled the porcelain cheek and his fingers converging with the silky strands of dark blue hair. Eriol leaned his head against Syaoran's calloused, yet soft and warm hand in response, his eyes slightly closed.

Syaoran leaned forward and took Eriol's mouth in a kiss that proved to be less than innocent and just as purely significant as one of the many kisses Eriol had received from the little wolf. The kisses he could never get enough of.  
  
  
            Though there was no element of surprise here this time, there were never any surprises at how much Syaoran loved Eriol and, of course, vice-versa of that.  
  
  
  
--*-- OWARI --*--  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
            Yup, yup, NOW this is finally finished—yes, I am a SLOW writer…I better get cracking on my other chaptered fic "Benevolent Malice" …yes…I confess, I am procrastinating…don't hurt me! ::hides from muse:: I'm starting right away on it! ^_^;

But anyway, I hope this was a better ending than Chapter 5…So…how'd you like it? ^_^; Do I dare to ask?   
            Well, all constructive criticisms are gladly accepted! And, of course, reviews as a whole! 

            *Claps hands together* I think I may even write a sequel to this!!! …((looks at cranky, fan-wielding muse, who glares dangerously)) …well…we'll have to see… ^_^;  
_  
            Thank you for reading this; I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!_


End file.
